Midnight Waltz
by Warui-Usagi
Summary: AU: A year later and Bella is still living in Forks. She didn't jump off the cliff. Edward never returned. But now Alice is sick of watching her family suffer, and her ensuring actions have consequences more dire than anything she could've predicted. E&B.
1. Life

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Waltz: Chapter 1**

**Life **

_Warui-Usagi_

* * *

'_You want me to act like we've never kissed…_

_You want to forget; pretend we never met,_

_And I've tried and I've tried but I haven't yet…_

_I think of you and I fall to pieces.'_

_-- **Pasty Cline**_

* * *

x x x

* * *

There comes a time in your life when you realize that you can't keep fighting. You can't keep running. You don't have the energy…or the will to continue, even if you wanted to. I wish now—more than anything—that things didn't have to come down to this. But when you got right down to it, I was the one in the wrong. I was the one who had made a deal and then gone back on my word. It would be lying if I said I wasn't expecting this, but still…there was a small part of me that hoped I would get away with it…that they would never find us and I could live my happily-ever-after with the one I loved for the rest of eternity. 

God, was I naïve.

There was no doubt in my mind that we'd been tricked. They had waited for us to let our guard down before they struck. We had no chance. There were at least fifty men standing here. There were too many to fight. I didn't _want_ to fight them. That was all I had been doing non-stop for days and now, I was tired. In so many ways, this had been the best week of my life; more than I ever could have hoped for…it was unreasonable of me to grieve now that it had come to such an abrupt end. But I did anyway.

Enough was enough. I had a family to protect; if giving up saved them, then I was all for it. They had put in so much time and effort to keep me hidden in hopes that this would all blow over. Now it was my turn to do something for them. I _had _to do this. My own life was meant in comparison to their safety.

I watched as the guards closed in around me, hesitating as they came closer. So they knew what I could do…figured. But I knew that even if I attacked the ones directly at the front, the row behind would charge me and I would be defenseless. They would take me easily anyway. There really was no hope of escape. By surrendering I would be breaking the promise I'd made not twenty-four hours before…but I couldn't see there was any possible way to keep it…

'_Promise me…promise me you'll never let anyone take you away from me again, understand?'_

It didn't seem to matter what I did nowadays. I always ended up going back on my word. If I kept one promise, I broke another…

'_I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.'_

I didn't resist when they finally reached forward and grabbed me.

* * *

x x x

* * *

It was the same schedule again today. Wake up. Get dressed. Eat. Work. Jake's house. Home. Bed. It was the same _everyday_. 

And as I stood there behind the counter watching a couple of hikers check out the equipment at the Newton's store, I realized that I would probably be doing this for the rest of my life. I had no desire to leave Forks after all. Not now. Not ever if it could be helped. College _could _have been an option, but I couldn't imagine a life away from this tiny, inconsequential town these days. I'd had plenty of time to fill in applications, but I didn't bother. It all just seemed…pointless. I could see that Charlie was half hoping I'd go — I knew he wanted me to do something spectacular with my life, but I could also see that he was hoping I would stay as well. I suspected he'd be lonely if I left…it was all the more reason for me to stay, I'd rationalized.

I couldn't deny the real reason why I'd stayed though. My life without _Jake _was what I really shied away from. I couldn't even bare to think about it. He was the only person who could keep me together. The only person who made life bearable. It still hurt to be away from him — it still seemed Jacob felt compelled to continue his runs with his pack, even though there had been no signs of Victoria in nearly a year. I still worried about him a lot; the thought of him coming up against the blazing haired vampire was still absolutely terrifying.

I'd spent all of my spare time since my graduation at Billy's house, or sometimes Jacob would come over to Charlie's and help me cook, chatting away animatedly about his day while I did my best to offer him useful advice. He'd crack a joke or two to make me laugh. He was always smiling…always so delighted to see me. I couldn't help but feel gratified; it was a pleasure to be able to make him so happy.

I was content with my life in a twisted sort of way, but my happiness at being with Jake couldn't stop the nightmares, and in those now rare moments when I wasn't in his company, my mind would wonder and the hole in my chest ached, memories of a time when I was euphorically happy with my life picking viciously at the edges. It had been over a year now since the Cullens' had left, and I could see that now this was a wound that would probably never heal…

"Bella? Are you okay?" It took me a minute to realize that it was Mike who was asking.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I turned to give him what I hoped to be a reassuring smile, but he didn't look all that convinced.

He watched me for a minute, leaning casually up against the counter. "Alright then. Can you help me close up?"

I grinned. "Sure."

As I stepped outside, I felt the usual rush of cold air against my face and I suddenly felt much better. It had only taken us fifteen minutes to close up the store and as I locked up the last door, I heard the loud purr of Jacob's Volkswagen Beetle pull up to the curb. I couldn't stop the smile creeping onto my lips. I turned to Mike—suddenly relieved—and tossed him the keys, now in a hurry. "Bye Mike," I said quickly, almost running to the little white car waiting for me on the side of the road.

I jumped in without a second glance, and felt myself smile easily at the sight of the driver. It was much warmer in the cab. "Hey, Jake."

His answering smile was brilliant. "Hiya, Bells. How was work?"

My face fell a tiny bit. "Fine, I suppose. How was your day?"

He groaned. "Annoying. Quil and Paul have gone running with Sam, so because you were at work, I've been stuck with Embry _all_ day…"—he playfully rolled his eyes—"…honestly, he just doesn't _shut up_. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him!"

I had to giggle at that. It was endearing to watch those two fight all the time because I could tell that despite their complaining, they really did care about each other.

Jacob was pretending to be indignant. "If you think it's so funny, why don't you spend an _entire _day with him then? I'm telling you; you won't be laughing afterwards!"

"I'd like that. Embry's funny."

"Pfft," Jake snorted. "You say that _now _Bella, but once you get him started, there's no stopping him," he said in a mockingly serious tone, eyes bright with amusement. "You'll be _begging_ me to save you from him after a few hours."

I reached over and lightly slapped him on the arm. "And who says I need saving? I can look after myself you know."

He raised his eyes in disbelief, a wicked grin playing on his lips. "Sure sure. Looks like someone's in denial."

I continued to laugh quietly to myself, enjoying the light, airy feeling that was bubbling up inside me. My eyes gazed out at the heavy grey clouds pilling up on the horizon. Jake was abruptly, strangely quiet beside me—usually he was more chatty when we were driving, anxious to banter and joke pointlessly until we got home. I felt his eyes on me though as I continued to stare out the window.

A year later and I was still undecided on what to do about my relationship with my best friend. Over the past few months, Jacob had become much more confident; reaching for my hand or an embrace in public, every now and then giving me a quick peck on the forehead. That didn't bother me; it felt nice and warm like it always did, so I never pulled away. I didn't have the strength to deny him anything that would make him happy these days.

It was going any further that was the problem. I just didn't see how I could make Jacob understand: I had no heart to give him. It wasn't there anymore. But at the same time, I didn't see how I would be alive right now if it wasn't for him. I couldn't imagine a life without Jake now; I shuddered away from the idea…but I didn't have anything left to give him to make him _want_ to stay. Edward had taken everything there was of me in his flight…

I didn't clutch at the hole; there was no need with Jacob so close. And just like always, he was on the same wavelength of my thoughts. He drew a deep breath. "I missed you today, Bella," he said, his husky voice unnaturally soft. I heard the unsaid words behind his comment and sighed.

I kept my eyes focused on the horizon, watching the last signs of light disappear behind the clouds. My voice was a little unsteady. "I missed you too." A second later I felt one of his large, warm hands intertwine with my own small one. It felt so feeble in his grasp. I turned to smile timidly up at him, enjoying the heat radiating into my body. I always felt cold these days. He beamed back, his usual jovial mood returning. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"What are you having?"

He laughed. "Probably another secret Black's recipe that's been pasted down from generation to generation…"

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh? This 'secret-Black's-recipe' wouldn't happen to be that spaghetti that's been in your fridge for three days now, huh?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

"Charlie coming?" I asked.

"Nope. In fact, I think he picked up Billy and took him back to your place for some basketball game. I think it's just us tonight." His grip instinctively tightened on my hand and I predictably flushed.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'll probably just sleep until Charlie comes to escort me home." It was true enough; I was so tired at this point that my usual fear of sleeping because of the nightmares was swept away by the overwhelming need to simply close my eyelids. I turned my attention to him, this time looking him directly in the eye. I saw excitement there; a sharp contrast to the black circles lining his eyes. "You need sleep, too," I told him, trying to sound firm. I didn't like seeing him so tired. It meant that he'd been working really hard on stopping Victoria—something I didn't want him to be doing in the first place because I worried he'd get hurt, but it also made me feel guilty…he had spent countless hours doing all of this for my benefit, and I was helpless…

"Okay," he said finally, allowing the fatigue to creep into his voice, smiling a little. "A slumber party it is."

When we arrived back at Billy's place, I managed to drag myself from the passenger seat, carelessly slamming the door as I stumbled up onto the porch. Jake was already there as usual. I never heard him anymore. It was still a little strange to see him move so gracefully. He had once been as clumsy as I was because of his impossible height.

"You coming in Bells, or are you just going to stand out there all night and freeze to death?" Jacob called from somewhere inside the house. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the minuscule living room, smiling as I stepped up in front of the small electric heater by the couch. He appraised me for a moment. "I'll run upstairs and get you some blankets and things, okay?" He didn't give me a change to answer before he disappeared.

I kicked my boots off and slumped onto the couch, letting my eyes close. It wasn't long afterwards that I felt something being draped over me. I smiled. "Thanks, Jake."

"No prob," he whispered, and I felt his burning fingers brush my cheek. "Night."

"G'night," I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle softly. "You are so spaced out sometimes, Bella."

"I know." I couldn't for the life of me keep the pain out of my voice—I was too tired. I forced my eyes open slightly then to gauge his reaction, suddenly worried that I may have hurt him, but he only smiled. It was a sad smile. "The hole still hurts, doesn't it?" He gently moved the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. It wasn't really a question, but the fact that even _he _could see that made me feel absolutely pathetic.

I felt the tears burning the corners of my eyes. "Yes," I muttered, my voice muffled by the thick fabric of the blanket. Ridiculously, my voice broke and the tears came then. Jacob watched—mortified—as they gushed miserably down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have brought it up," Jacob said hurriedly, his voice strangely bitter.

"It's not your fault," I sniffled, pushing myself up into a sitting position. My arms felt sluggish and they shook under the weight of my body. I looked at him from underneath my heavy lids. Jacob's face was torn, voice intense when he spoke. "You're not getting any better, are you?"

"I—" But I didn't even get to try and explain anything; Jake stiffened, removed his palm from my cheek and stood up, making his way over to the door. Eventually I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway, followed by his booming laughter as he made his way up to the porch with Billy. I quickly tried to dry my eyes.

Jacob opened the door. "That was such a close game!" Charlie bellowed as he burst into the room, smiling. He seemed to have had a good time this afternoon. His eyes scanned the room until they found me, and the smile on his face vanished as he eyed my red, puffy face. "Bella? Are you alright?"

I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded. "Just tired," I whispered. Billy's huge, coal black eyes stared at me too only unlike Charlie's, they were full of pity.

"Huh" was Charlie's only response.

He turned to find Jacob quietly closing the door and asked, voice suspicious, "what did you kids do today?"

Jake kept his expression blank, eyes clouded with some indistinguishable emotion. "I picked Bella up from work and then we came home about five minutes before you did. She was tired, so she decided to have a nap." His tone was apathetic…and then his eyes were on me. "She told me she hasn't been sleeping well lately."

That certainly wasn't news to anyone in this room.

"Well," Charlie said, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, "she's obviously too tired to drive home, so I guess I'll take her in my cruiser."

"Jake will drop her truck around tomorrow morning," Billy offered, already wheeling his way into the kitchen. Charlie followed. Without another word, Jacob came over and lifted me to my feet. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, leaning against his chest. "Can you walk?"

I nodded, but the second he let me go, the carpeted floor came rushing up at my face. He caught me just before I hit. "Guess not," he said in a disapproving tone. He hoisted me into his arms easily, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. "I'm sorry," I told him, but it just came out as an incoherent mumble. He seemed to understand though. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." I knew when we were outside, because of the drastic change in temperature—the wind was cold, but Jacob's hot skin insulated me against it. He lowered me into the seat, and I heard the seatbelt clip together. "You just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Afternoon? But you're dropping my truck off tomorrow _morning_," I complained.

He chuckled lightly. "I have to run tomorrow, Bella but I'll drop your truck off first. I promise."

I groaned. "Goodnight," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I watched him leave, jumping up the front steps and through the front door before my eyes closed. I didn't remember the ride home, but I did recall Charlie's heavy footfalls on the solid wood of the staircase as he carried me to my room. I felt the cool sheets being pulled up to my chin and then nothing more…

* * *

x x x

* * *

I was dreaming again; running through the emptiness…there was nothing. I started to scream when it all began to implode on me, waiting desperately to wake up. Something cold touched my forehead and I automatically flinched away, the sensation caused another scream to build in my throat, but it stuck fast when I finally managed to wrench my eyes open. 

I was still shaking; still breathing heavily…that was nothing new.

But I was, apparently, still dreaming—someone was sitting on the end of my bed.

There she sat; looking at me with a curious expression, her dark eyes anxious. She was the smallest person I'd ever seen—small, but still beautiful to an excruciating degree. Sitting there as the moonlight poured in from outside my window, she looked even more surreal. Dream-like. I had to stop all of this _very _quickly, I realized. I was barely sane as it was, and this wouldn't help me at all. I waited desperately for it to end. I was sure that work or Jake was waiting for me, anyway.

_Just wake up Bella, just wake up…' _I chanted in my mind like a mantra, waiting for it to take effect.

My guest looked even more alarmed then before. "Bella?" Her voice was exactly how I remembered it—that quirky, musical voice worthy of a top soprano. The hole began to ache…

"Please don't," I begged in a quiet whisper. "I just want to wake up—this hurts too much."

"Bella, you're not dreaming," she told me matter-of-factly, her features twisting in frustration. She crawled her way up towards me, settling a few feet away from me on the bed. "Everything will be okay. It's really me." She reached out and brushed her palm against my sweaty face—it was icy cold. The pain in my chest flared, making me wince.

I laughed at her—it was hard and bitter. "Sure it is," I told her shakily. "You're just trying to say that so when I do finally believe you—which I won't—then you'll disappear and I'll be left with the pain just like I always am."

"Bella…I'm so sorry. I missed you so much. We all have."

"_Stop it_!" I hissed and in a desperate attempt to run away from my hallucinations, I jumped from my bed only to instantly regret the action when I realized my feet were still tangled in the sheets. I began to fall, clamping my eyes shut as I waited to hit the _hard _wooden floor. I was surprised when I fell against something harder still.

"Bella, are you okay?" she whispered fretfully, pulling me upright.

She was still here. Did that mean…?

I opened my eyes and sure enough there she was, face hovering over mine worriedly. I'd landed in her arms.

I felt myself blush at how stupid I must have looked and reacted, the scent coming off her skin making my head whirl. "You really are here, aren't you?" I mumbled eyes wide. The words didn't sink at first.

"Yes," she said, watching me with a cautious expression. "I really am."

My body reacted before my mind could even process those words. I threw myself at her, the tears racing down my cheeks for the second time that night, but this time I was deliriously happy. It was such a strange feeling—one I thought I'd never feel again. It felt odd to act with such emotion. I honestly couldn't believe it. "You're…you're really here!" I gasped, wrapping my arms tighter around her neck.

She laughed her silvery little laugh in my ear. "I'd forgotten how enthusiastic you are sometimes."

I couldn't stop the question that bubbled up furiously to my lips. I pulled away slightly to look at her face. "Why are you here?"

It wasn't the right thing to ask. Her eyes abruptly darkened, her jaw strained…and then she was suddenly furious.

"I've had enough."

"Of what?"

Alice reached up to take my hand in hers, the iciness of her touch oddly comforting. Gently, she beckoned me over back towards my bed and sat down across from me, her features suddenly torn with indecision. She looked up at me, eyes burning with questions so intense I couldn't look away. I felt her grab me firmly by the shoulders as she spoke.

"Bella. We really need to talk."

And I knew that just by her tone alone, she wasn't here to simply say hello. It was business—business that required my participation, no doubt. I didn't see any other explanation. I couldn't find the words to agree, so I nodded stiffly instead. Truthfully, I would have done anything for her at that point. Anything to make her stay.

"Good," she muttered, releasing me from her powerful stare. She turned away and sighed, and I knew then that it would be a _very_ long night.

My intuition was right; a long night it was.

One that would change my life forever.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I figured that because my other story, _Chasing You_ has been put on a very temporary hiatus until I get my books back from England, I decided I would post the other story I've been working hard on. This is another 'what if' kind of story. If you haven't figured out what that 'what if' is yet (and I don't know if you can) then you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, which has already been written. :P For those of you who were confused by the first part, that was the prologue. I posted it along with the first chapter simply because I didn't think it would give readers a fair idea of what the story would entail wwere it to be posted separately. 

I'll update again in a few days. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Any constructive criticism you might have is very welcome. If you know of something I can do to improve the quality of my work, don't hesitate to let me know.

Thanks.

Warui-Usagi


	2. A Midnight Conversation

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Waltz: Chapter 2**

**A Midnight Conversation**

_Warui-Usagi_

* * *

"_Upon the plains of hesitation bleach the bones of countless millions,_

_Who when on the dawn of victory paused to rest, and there resting died."_

_**-- John Dretschmer**_

* * *

x x x

* * *

The rain started as we sat there in a comfortable silence; the harsh white noise of a downpour created a reassuring hum in the background of our conversation—the weather a constant reminder that there really was a vampire sitting here in front of me. I wasn't creative enough these days to conjure up storms in my dreams. 

"So…why are _you_ here?"

My guest sighed vehemently, making me flinch. It wasn't like Alice to jump to anger so quickly. Clearly whatever it was that had upset her had been _very_ bad. "I'm just…tired," she whispered eventually, voice saturated with pain. I watched her as she gazed out at the rain and when she saw my confused expression she quickly elaborated, and I had to strain my ears to catch her words. I assumed then and there that all vampires spoke quickly when they were upset.

"I'm tired of Carlisle second-guessing every decision he makes—he never smiles anymore. I'm tired of Esme grieving all the time. I'm sick to _death _of Emmett constantly harassing me because he's doesn't have a partner to race or wrestle with. I don't like it when Jasper asks my opinion on something philosophical because most of the time, I don't understand and I have to listen anyway…and I _hate _it that Rosalie seems so smug about our family falling apart. But most of all…"—she took a deep breath, the pent up frustration flowing freely now—"I'm tired of having nobody who _really _understands me. I love Jasper. Really, I do…but the only one who's ever really understood how _I _work is Ed…"

She cut herself off abruptly, golden eyes flashing to my face to make sure she hadn't disturbed me, I assumed. I tried to keep my face as blank as I could. "It's okay," I reassured her, hoping that she would believe me. My voice didn't carry any conviction at all, I noticed with a grimace. Of course she didn't seem all that convinced, but thankfully let it drop; sinking back into her thoughts. But what she'd said unnerved me. Why wasn't Edward at home with his family? And from what I could gather so far, that's why Alice was here…but she was here because she needed me. What did I have to do with all of this? I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"I think I understand," I told her after a few minutes silence, waiting for my voice to even out. "But…what does all of this have to do with you coming to Forks?"

Alice watched me seriously…warily for a moment, before she whispered, "You miss him too, Bella. I can see it."

I frowned. Was I really that obvious? But in any case, it didn't matter if I missed him or not—it was irrelevant. "So what?" I asked her. "It doesn't mean anything. He…he didn't want _me _anymore."

Her eyebrows knitted together, the creases in her forehead seemingly permanently etched in her marble skin. "And you believed him?" she asked me incredulously. I just shook my head, about to answer when I saw her nostrils suddenly flare in disgust as she cringed away from me ever so slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Bella…but you _stink_. What on earth have you been doing?" She made a point of widening the space between us, shifting back an almost imperceptible distance on my bed.

I was miffed. "Nothing," I told her truthfully, puzzled as to why I _could _possibly have a bad smell. "I was at work all day and then Jacob came and picked me up and we went back to his place for awhile before Charlie took me home. I swear that was it. That's all I've done. That's all I _ever _do these days."

"_Who_?" Alice inquired, her beautiful voice burning with curiosity.

"Ummm…Jacob Black. He's my…best friend," I said sheepishly. Strangely enough, I felt kind of guilty as I said that because I felt like that title didn't do Jacob enough justice. He really was so much more than friend to me. Over the last few months, he'd become essential to my survival—like a life support system.

Alice noticed that I refused to elaborate and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What is it that you're not telling me here?"

"I…" It was alright to tell her, wasn't it? I'd told Jake everything there was to know about the Cullens, so surely Alice deserved to hear about Jacob…it was only fair.

I sighed in defeat. "Jacob he's…kind of a werewolf," I told her quietly.

What I wasn't prepared for was her response. "**_What_**?" she screeched suddenly, her voice deafening in the midnight silence of my room. I ignored her outraged expression and tried to listen desperately for some sign that Charlie was still asleep. I shouldn't have worried too much. I knew Alice would hide if Charlie was to check on me and I could always blame the screaming on my nightmares. He would believe that without question. My heart rate slowed as time passed.

"He woke up for a moment, but then rolled over and went back to sleep." Alice's voice drifted past my ears in a muted whisper. I looked up at her to see she seemed confused about something. She turned her scorching butterscotch eyes on me. "He heard me. He knew someone screamed. Why didn't he come running to check on you?"

As much as I loved Alice, that was something I didn't really want to tell her—that would reveal the true extent of how much I had missed them all and I didn't want to frighten her away with my obsession. Would she leave me again when we had finished this conversation…?

I wiped that thought from my mind swiftly. I didn't even want to think about it—it was too painful.

"I have nightmares a lot," I told her, pretending to be fascinated with twisting my bed sheets. "I scream almost every night…so he's just learnt to live with it, I suppose. I know it upsets him that he can't do anything for me." I involuntary shuddered as I remembered the emptiness…the nothingness from my dreams.

She noticed my reaction. "You mean like the one you were having when I came in?" It wasn't really a question. Her tone was apathetic. She sounded almost bored by the prospect.

"Yeah…"

"I told him it was stupid," she muttered heatedly under breath, turning away towards my window.

I laughed—it was a hollow sound that bared no humor. I continued to look everywhere but her face. "Well it's not like you all left for my benefit, was it Alice?"

I could feel her eyes on me then, trying to get my attention. I heard her sigh in exasperation. "Leave it to you, Bella to go out and find yourself in the middle of a pack of rabid dogs the _instant _the vampires leave town. Only you could manage to put yourself in even _more_ danger." She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky that I came when I did." She was angry with me, no doubt; that much was obvious.

"There's nothing wrong with Jake…or Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul and Quil for that matter. I owe them a lot," I whispered, stung by her critical tone. "They've protected me for months from Victoria…" I trailed off when I saw her staring at me eyes wide, lips slightly parted in shock. Whoops. Guess that was something else I'd conveniently forgotten to mention.

"_Victoria_?" she hissed, eyes suddenly ablaze. "How did she get involved?"

I pointed at my chest. "Danger magnet, remember?"

She shook her head, still obviously startled by the news. Carefully, she went about rearranging herself elegantly on my bed, biting her perfect lip. "Us leaving Forks didn't do you any good at all, did it?" she mumbled.

I didn't…no, I _couldn't_ for the life of me answer that question.

Her eyes suddenly flashed to the clock on my dresser—reading two AM—and then back to me. She muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't have much time…not if there are werewolves nearby. This changes everything…" she was suddenly frantic, indecision plaguing her beautiful face. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"Bella…I need your help," she said finally. I watched her jump up from my bed and pace back and forth about my room, lost in thought.

I didn't even hesitate with my answer. "I'll do anyth—" I started, but she cut me off.

"I knew you'd say that," she said, smiling slightly while holding up a dainty finger. "But I really think you should hear me out first."

A streak of lightening rumbled across the sky, illuminating my room and everything in it for a few short seconds. Alice was ridged in her position—a beautiful marble statue in the centre of my bedroom. Her eyes were fierce as they waited for my answer.

"Okay," I breathed, my voice quivering.

"Alright, then. I came here tonight because there is a very good chance that you're in a lot of danger." Her voice was serious—she meant what she was saying…and I knew all too well from experience that Alice was hardly ever wrong. I shivered, wrapping my blanket more securely around my shoulders.

"What kind of danger?"

"Well…"—and as she spoke I could tell that she was picking her words very carefully—"Did Edward ever tell you anything about the Volturi?"

"Yes," I gulped, my mouth suddenly going dry. My mind was already wandering back over those two years to a time when I was much happier—more so then I knew I would ever be again. It was a time when I would have bet everything and more, that he really loved me.

"He just said something about them being a very influential family. He showed me the portraits in Carlisle's office." It wasn't hard to talk about him…not as hard as I thought it would be, but I suspected that Alice's presence here had a lot to do with that.

"Yes. They are the leaders of our kind. They enforce the rules of our society. As you probably already know, Carlisle stayed with them for a number of years while he got back on his feet. He went to stay with them again a few weeks ago as well…" I watched her eyes tighten, her jaw strained shut.

"And?" I prompted.

"…He took Edward with him—a chance to catch up with him if you know what I mean. He hasn't been around us lately. He only checks in every now and then to make sure everything is okay before he's gone again."

I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me. "What? Why? Why isn't he at home? Does it have something to do with going to see the Volturi?"

"No, you misunderstand me Bella," she said, flouncing over to take my hands tightly in her hard, cold ones. She bent down on her knees and looked up at me, eyes begging some unknown question. "While Edward stayed with the Volturi, Aro, the spokesperson for the family, read Edward's mind."

I still didn't get it.

"He saw _you_," she said more firmly this time.

"And that's a bad thing, why?"

"Think about it," Alice insisted, her grip tightening on my hands as she looked up at me intently. "You're a wonderful smelling human who knows that vampires exist. There's really only one rule when it comes to being a vampire and I'm sure you could guess it. It's actually quite obvious."

I thought about it for a moment. "Nope, sorry."

"We just have to keep our existence a secret from mortals," she told me matter-of-factly. Huh. It really _was_ obvious.

"Makes sense." I shrugged, trying to sound indifferent, but I couldn't keep the hysterical edge out of my voice. "So does that mean they want to kill me?"

Alice gave my hand another gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, Bella," she soothed. "I won't let anything happen to you. But, yes, it's a possibility. Even though Edward assured me Aro gave his word that he wouldn't _kill_ you—that it was all simply innocent curiosity—I certainly have my doubts."

I noticed the way she spoke that last sentence…and realized what she was getting at. "You think he might try something else?" I asked, my voice raising several octaves. My heart was pounding away loudly in my ears, my breath hitching in my throat. What could be worse than killing me?

"Shhh…Bella…shhh…" She gathered me comfortingly in her arms, pulling me against her cement-like chest. Her wonderful, mouth-watering scent assaulted my nostrils, and I started to feel my body instantly relax.

Alice held me there for a few moments as we both listened to my heart-rate even out. When I felt like I could control my voice again, I just had to ask. "Why me?"

"It's hard to say," Alice started, pulling back slightly to look at me. "But I think it has something to do with the fact that Edward can't read your mind." She growled then, the sound rumbling softly in her chest.

"So?"

"Aro's curious I suppose…to know if he can do what Edward can't. His power is very similar to Edward's, you see. He can read minds too, but unlike my brother, he must have physical contact. But then again, he can read every thought you've ever had. Edward can only see what's passing through a person's mind at the time. He finds you fascinating, Bella…and Aro's not one to sit idly by and not act on his curiosity. Even if he says he won't, eventually, it'll get the better of him and he'll come looking for you."

"Oh." I felt like it was a bit of an understatement, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So," I started to elaborate, still trying to get my head around all the information, "because Aro's seen me in Edward's thoughts…there's a good chance that he'll want to kill me for knowing that vampires exist…or he might instead try to…?" I trailed off waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

"Let me ask you something first," Alice insisted and I could tell by the too-innocent look on her face that she was trying to avoid telling me what she knew might happen. "If there was a chance you could be changed into a vampire, would you take it?"

That caught me completely off-guard. "I…" Would I take it? This wasn't the first time I'd thought about it. Perhaps if I was as beautiful, strong and fast as Edward, he would finally notice me. Perhaps I wouldn't bore him anymore. I'd be immortal, too. I could join my heart in chasing after my fickle Romeo and I would have all the time in the world to do it…

But what about everyone here in Forks?

If I left I definitely could never come back. I'd never see Jacob, Charlie or Renee again…and that would hurt them all deeply. Their suffering was inevitable. I had a feeling that Jacob would have a very good idea about where I went—were I to go—and I was almost certain he would hate me for it for the rest of his existence, and I didn't want that. My life was _here_ in this tiny little town—all the people I loved. Besides, what were the chances I would see Edward again without him running away from me? Minuscule. Impossible. Almost non-existent. There were so many reasons to say no…

But still…

_Almost. _That meant I still hada _chance_, didn't I? No matter how small.

I knew then and there that if I didn't take it, I would regret it for the rest of my life.

"Yes," I told Alice finally, a small, genuine smile creeping its way onto my lips at the sound of the word. _'Yes…I will chase you to the ends of the earth if that's what it takes, Edward…'_

"Good," she announced, her voice a strange mixture of apprehension and excitement. I couldn't imagine why. "Okay, this is where it get's a little tricky." There was that uncertainty again—only much more clear this time. It worried me a little because Alice was _never_ uncertain about anything. She _always _knew what would happen. How could she not _see_ that her plan would work out? I frowned.

"Carlisle won't do it because that would be going against Edward," she continued, oblivious to my revere. She was twirling about my room again, lost to her plans. "He has too much respect for Edward's capability to make responsible decisions to go against his will like that; especially when he knows how much he is against turning you."

I swallowed loudly. _When _Edward found out I was a vampire, (and I had no doubt he would) I was almost positive he wouldn't be very happy about it. That thought worried me more than I cared to let on.

"So where does that leave us?"

"If this is all going to work out the way I hope it will, then I think I'm going to have to take you to Italy."

"But—" I was about to protest, but she was suddenly there leaning over me, her finger pressed against my lip.

"No, listen. They won't leave you alone if I _don't_ take you to them. Aro's _kind_ compared to Caius and Marcus. There's no doubt that the other two would much rather have you killed then turned, but Aro's enthusiasm wears on their nerves quickly. If he keeps insisting that he should changes you—and I'm sure he will—they'll give in soon enough. They don't care as long as you're not a human. And besides," she continued, "Aro know now how Edward feels about you now. If he killed you, that wouldn't be satisfying."

"Why can't you do it, Alice?" I begged. I didn't like her plan at all, even if she seemed convinced, I certainly wasn't. "Besides…the Volturi are _different _vampires, aren't they? What's going to stop them from draining me dry when they're not used to restraining themselves?" I was almost hysterical at thought.

"Believe me Bella, I would if I could. But you're too delicious. I don't think I'm capable of biting you without stopping. But the Volturi have had thousands of years of experience. You're certainly in no danger there…and once Aro sees how you turn out, he won't want anything more to do with you, I'm sure of it. And once that's all over, then you can come and live with us and we'll be one big happy family! Edward will come home and…"

"Woah, woah, woah," I interrupted, holding my hands up as if stopping traffic. She was getting way too ahead of herself. "What makes you think Edward would come back? He doesn't want me anymore…remember?" My voice was starting to shake. I was on the verge of losing it. What if I went through all of this and Edward still didn't want me? What would I do then? It would all be for nothing…

Alice surprised me with her huge smile. "It will all work itself out somehow, Bella. Don't worry…"—and then after a moment's hesitation, "you don't have to do this, you know. I would understand." I could see that idea hurt her, though she was trying very hard not to show it. I simply shook my head. I couldn't refuse. While this plan showed the possibility of a lot going wrong, a lot _more_ could go right. I _was _scared about certain aspects, but I'd burn those bridges when I reached them.

"I can't back out now, Alice." I smiled—really, truly, _hopelessly_ smiled. The expression felt odd on my face. "I have to do this…no, I _want_ to do this."

"That a way," she beamed, leaping onto the bed beside me. "What's say we get going?"

"What? Now?" I asked her incredulously. "Don't you think you're being a little too hasty?"

"Nope," she said simply, her brilliant obsidian eyes burning with new found enthusiasm. "The sooner the better. It's raining, so that will cover up my scent from your werewolf friends. Although they're bound to find out that I've taken you eventually."

"Exactly," I protested. "So why not leave tomorrow morning?"

She frowned. "Because they can stop us then, Bella. They'll discover I'm here and then they'll _definitely _make sure I don't take you anywhere. I imagine they don't like us very much as it is." Did I imagine the slight hint of frustration in her tone?

When I didn't answer, she took that as confirmation. I was caught off guard when Alice spoke again, her voice was abruptly harsh. "You know well what the price is of becoming a vampire, Bella. Nobody in our family had the privilege of having a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones. You'll be no different."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she whispered, giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze before sliding elegantly off the bed and skipping over to the window. Carefully, she went about opening it and the instant she did, I was hit with an onslaught of freezing cold wind, the rain's quiet murmur suddenly jumped to a dull roar. There was so much noise coming from outside that for a moment I was positive it would wake Charlie.

Alice beckoned me over with a swift wave of her arm. I hesitated.

This really was my last chance to back out. I knew I couldn't do it…that I _wouldn't _do it, but the fact that I _did_ hesitate didn't seem to make much difference to the guilt I could feel starting to swell up inside me. Charlie did deserve better, and I knew he wouldn't be getting it. If I didn't leave now, I'd missed my window of opportunity forever. I would never get a chance like this again…and there was no way I was going to let that happen. But at least if I had faked my death, there would be some closure in it for my family and friends. A small condolence.

And as for Jacob…

"Come on, Bella!" Alice called. Her voice was barely audible over the roaring storm.

I jumped off my bed for what I knew would be the last time, my hands brushing the sheets. My eyes shot around the room, anxiously trying to imprint every, single detail in my memory, before I screwed my eyes shut and leapt onto Alice's back, my mind working furiously to fight back the flood of emotions that was threatening to overwhelm me: guilt, sadness, apprehension, excitement. I felt Alice spring effortlessly from my windowsill and out into the storm. I was drenched through even before she hit the ground.

She was just starting to run when she suddenly froze, muscles completely rigid. I opened my eyes and at first, I could see nothing in the dark, the rain constantly running down and pooling in the corners of my eyes. Slowly, they adjusted and it was then that I could tell that something must have spooked Alice. She snarled softly at the blackness in front of us, standing on edge. In the dimness of the front porch light, I could see her raven hair glued against her alabaster skin, golden eyes swirling in anger. When I tried to hop down, she pressed her arms harder against my legs, pinning them to her waist.

A growl came from just behind Charlie's cruiser—not a real one, just a human approximation—and Alice bristled at the sound, her legs flexing. "No, wait!" I shouted as loud as I could over the storm, hoping that Charlie didn't hear me. She froze, watching me keenly out of the corner of her eyes. "Let me down," I told her, struggling against her strong arms to prove my point. She didn't move.

"No," she said, and her voice was absolute.

"_Please_ Alice…it's alright, I promise."

She still didn't move as she continued watching me silently for a moment, jaw strained shut. Finally, she sighed. "Alright, fine. But I'm coming with you. If they try to hurt you…" she trailed off, snarling louder this time.

She quickly loosened her arms and because I wasn't prepared for the abruptness of her movement, I fell with a very horrible sounding _slosh_ right into a puddle.

"Ugh…warn me next time, Alice!" She didn't move—making a scene of being a perfect marble statue in the middle of the storm. Her eyes glued straight ahead.

It took me a few tries, but I finally managed to get to my feet. Soaking wet and with hair plastered to my face, I trudged over towards Charlie's cruiser. I knew Alice had said she would follow, but I didn't hear her behind me.

Gradually, the person came into view—long, tanned legs, grimy white shorts and bear chest. I knew immediately that this wasn't Jacob, although that fact did little to ease my trepidation. Jacob was much taller than this boy.

I suddenly ran forward, throwing my arms out in front of me. "Don't hurt her!" I yelled, knowing that he'd hear me perfectly well.

"Bella?"

I nodded…and for some inexplicable reason, I felt the heat pinpricking at my cheeks.

"Hello, Embry."

Inwardly, I grimaced.

We'd be caught.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I took awhile to update. I know it's only been four days, but I had promised to update in a _couple _of days What was the reason? I couldn't find the file on my computer. Naturally, I began to panic (because this is over 4000 words long—I wasn't going to rewrite it)…and then I remembered where I had put it, and so it's all good now. :D

Praise and constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. :)

Enjoy!

Warui-Usagi


	3. Continuing Complications

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Waltz: Chapter 3**

**Continuing Complications**

_Warui-Usagi_

* * *

'_The heart was made to be broken,_

_You shall wound many in your lifetime,_

_And for that your own too shall crack,_

_For that is the consequence of loving—_

_Losing the one thing you'll never get back.'_

_**-- Oscar Wilde** _

* * *

x x x

* * *

My mind was suddenly working very hard and very fast—a side effect of the weather, I was sure. If I wanted out of this horrible, freezing storm, then I was going to have to do some very quick talking to get away from Embry. That and I didn't like how he was looking at Alice; as if he was going to pounce on her and rip her to shreds in a matter of seconds. Alice herself didn't seem at all bothered, though. In fact, her expression was almost smug for some reason that I couldn't possibly imagine. The only visible sign that she was anxious about the situation at all were her fingers—balled into tiny, tense fists at her side. They both looked positively ferocious as they stood their ground in the rain, lightening crashing violently overhead. I seemed to be the only one who felt like a drowned cat. 

"Move, Embry," I asserted, the authority in my voice marred by the fact that I shacking with the cold. "I don't want this to be difficult."

The furious expression melted from his face as he turned to face me in shock. "You actually _want _to go with her? She isn't trying to kidnap you?"

"No."

"Where is she taking you?!" he bellowed, the familiar bitter mask unfolding over his features. "If it's at two am in the morning, I doubt it'll be anywhere _safe_! I won't let you go with her—Jake would kill me if I did."

"It's none of your business, dog!" Alice snarled, her lips curling back over her incredibly sharp teeth. "She _wants _to go with me and so she will!"

"Not if I can help it! What are you doing back, anyway? You're a Cullen, aren't you? How do I know that after all this time, you just want a little snack, eh? Tired of having to abstain are we?" Embry swiftly shook his head, his large brown eyes burning with anger. "Bella's too important to us for that, so I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel your midnight snack time."

"I don't want to _eat_ her, you _fool_!" she scoffed. "I would _never _hurt her!"

"Well, you're too late for that one—you've already hurt her pretty badly from what I can tell and I'm not about to let you do it again!" I hadn't realized before how much Embry was shaking—almost as much as I was. He was on the verge of losing it. Alice flexed her legs and arms on the spot, getting ready to pounce…

"**Stop it**!" I screamed. They both instantaneously froze where they were and turned to look at me. I turned to Alice. "Shouldn't we be going?" I asked hurriedly. She nodded stiffly once, reaching for my hand. "Let's go…my car's a fair way from here, we're going to have to run." She turned around and began helping me onto her back when she suddenly stiffened, growling softly.

"Bella…"

When I turned around, sure enough Embry was there looking right at me, face pained. I sighed and hopped down from Alice's back. I knew this conversation would be inevitable. Alice turned to give me a disapproving look. "Just a few minutes okay? Why don't you go and get the car and as soon as you drive up, I swear I'll come straight over. I promise."

She hesitated, obviously not liking the idea at all of leaving me alone for even one _second _with Embry. Her eyes flashed up to his in rage—finally seeing that she didn't really have a choice—before she disappeared down the street, lost in the rain. I turned my attention back to Embry once again. Naturally, he was livid. "You weren't planning on telling anyone you were taking off, were you?" he snapped, running a hand nervously over his drenched head.

"No," I muttered and although I couldn't hear my own voice, I knew he could hear me. "I thought it was the best thing to do."

"What on earth are you thinking, Bella! Running off with a vampire without telling anyone…what if she hurt you, huh? We couldn't help you because we wouldn't know where you were! Do you have any idea how _stupid _you're acting? Do you have _any _idea how upset Jake would be?" he asked me incredulously. He was trembling violently, his eyes dark.

"Calm down, Embry," I soothed.

"I don't _want _to calm down! I just want know what the _hell _you think you're doing? God, you weren't even going to tell Jake, were you? You're leaving—and don't deny it, Bella, I know you are—and you weren't even going to tell him! Or Charlie, for that matter. Don't you care about them at all? Who do you think you are?!"

I started massaging the sides of my head in frustration. I couldn't have this conversation anymore. The guilt swirling in the pit of my stomach was already making me sick _and_ I was freezing cold—a very bad combination. Explaining my motives to this boy wouldn't help either; I would just be wasting my breath. I'd already made my decision and once I had, there was nothing to do but to follow through with it, I reminded myself. That had always been my way, and there would be no changing it now. Even though I knew I was being absolutely _horrible_ by throwing all of Jacob and Sam's effort back at them. All their hard work to protect me…and I was slamming it back in their faces…Embry, Paul, Jared and Quil, too. They had just spent the better part of a year protecting me from vampires, and here I was now about to run off with one. I was choosing the vampires over _them_.

But I had wanted this, hadn't I? Even when Edward was with me, I had still asked to make me a vampire and I knew then what I knew now—that part had never changed. I would have to give up my family, my friends…my _entire _human existence to be with him.

I realized then and there that it didn't matter _when _I did this. It wouldn't lessen Charlie or Jacob's suffering. Or even mine. Pain was an inevitable part of immortality—both physical and emotional. And there was nothing I could do to make it any more bearable for anyone.

Just then, a black Mercedes came screaming around the corner and onto the curb, the driver looking murderously angry as she glared out the window. I got the message. "Listen, Embry…I'm sorry for putting you through this. Just tell Jake that I'll be okay, alright? And tell him sorry for me. I know he'll be angry."

"Don't do this, Bella," he pleaded once more, tightly gripping my shoulders. "Please don't make me tell Jacob…"

"I'm sorry…I've got to go," I tore myself away from him and focused on the car, trying desperately to fight back the tears already pooling in the corners of my eyes. "And thanks for everything, Embry!" I choked out over my shoulder, but when I looked, he was already gone. I threw myself in the back seat and as soon as I shut the door, Alice slammed down the accelerator, the tires screeching on the roads as we sped away.

I didn't bother trying to fight back the tears now and allowed them to gush miserably down my cheeks. I heard Alice ruffling around in a bag up front and was momentarily shocked when she pulled out a blanket and tossed it over to me. "I came prepared," she said, her voice strangely loud in my ears after the roar of the storm. I wrapped it securely around my shoulders as I lay down, curling up for more warmth. Alice noticed and turned up the heater.

"We'll be at the airport soon, Bella. You can sleep on the plane. I have a fresh change of clothes here for you, as well as a few other things." Her voice sounded a tad raw; a result of our rather dangerous encounter, I assumed.

"Okay," I mumbled dejectedly.

"I know it hurts, Bella," she whispered. "And I won't lie to you—it'll hurt for a long time to come. You can see why we like to wait until a person is dying before we change them—taking humans away from their family, however willing, is still wrong." Something flickered in her eyes in the rear vision mirror, too fast for me to see what it was. I was caught very much by surprise when she suddenly fishtailed around, the car gliding on the slippery roads until we came to a complete stop.

"What happened?" I croaked frantically, and I winced. My throat was still sore from yelling over the storm. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," Alice told me…but then she whirled around to face me from the driver's seat, her honey eyes intense. "You can still back out, Bella. I can drive right now and take you back home to bed. You could wake up tomorrow and pretend that all of this never happened." That concept seemed to bother her, though she tried very hard not to show it. "Really. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do…"—flinch—"…especially after that whole episode with Embry. I don't think I could say no—not now. Not even if I _wanted_ to. You yourself told me how much danger I'm in if I stay here. The Volturi will come for me eventually." I reminded her.

"But the wolves could protect you, I'm sure," she offered in a disgusted tone. "I was watching you with that…_Embry_. You love them."

"Yes, I do," I agreed. "But it's really not the same."

"I noticed that," she said, a wicked grin playing on her lips. She was enjoying _that_ idea more then she should. What was it with vampires and their superiority complexes?

But then she was abruptly serious. "But there's a difference between _having _to do something and _wanting _to do something. The only reason I came to you tonight, Bella was because I was sure you _wanted _this." She paused for a moment, hesitating. "Was I right?"

It was a loaded question, and even though I felt incredibly nauseated from the guilt and sadness of having to leave behind my family…even though I felt horrible for what I had done to the wolves…even though what I was doing may have seemed selfish and down right cruel to most…even though there was only a miniscule, almost-next-to-impossible-chance that I could be with Edward again…

No. This wasn't helping. I had to look at a different way…

_Could _I get out of this car right now and walk away from Alice? No. It was downright _painful _to even consider it. And then there was that word whispering seductively in my ear: _Almost…_

Even if it was only tiny, was there _anything_ in this world that I wouldn't give up for that chance? For _him_? It was a question I shouldn't have had to ask myself.

"Of course I want this." The words were out of my mouth before I even knew where they came from. The conviction in my voice was strong. I looked Alice in the eye with a giddy smile. She smiled back.

"That's all I needed to hear." She started the engine quickly, easily turning the car around back in the direction of the airport. It wasn't long before we were speeding down the road at a hundred and ten miles per hour. Alice wouldn't have believed how much I missed this—the one thing that used to terrify me about their habits was now the single most comforting feeling I could've hoped for.

I pulled the blanket from my shoulders—much warmer now despite my damp pajamas—and watched everything go by out the window at an alarming speed. I smiled to myself, the warm air from the heater calming the knots in my stomach and making my skin tingle. I took a deep breath, luxuriating in the scent of Alice's skin as it circulated about the cab. I was _happy._ Warm. Comfortable. Safe. More so then I felt in a very, very long time.

As Alice slowed the car, I looked out through the rain and fog at the simple, brick building that was Forks Airport. I wasn't really sure how to feel—I was actually _leaving_ Forks…something that I promised myself I never would do because of what I had here…because Charlie needed me…and I had needed Jacob. That's what I'd been telling myself for months—almost to the point where I believed it.

Almost.

Charlie knew. Renee knew. Heck, I'm sure everybody in Forks knew the real reason—the reason I had buried for so long.

'_Edward…'_

The whole concept of seeing him again was unfathomable. I knew that it probably shouldn't have been—Alice was here, wasn't she? That had been more than I possibly could've hoped for. In the entirety of his two year absence, the sound of his beautiful voice had almost faded from my memory, leaving me with words that no longer held any real significance. I was angry at myself for not being able to remember him clearly; so much so that I cried myself to sleep on occasion. I was angry for forgetting him…but at the same time, I had suppressed the cache that held my memories of my time with Edward—memories that caused me too much pain to recall. It was a horrible catch twenty-two.

A tapping on the glass of my window made me jump. When I looked up, Alice was standing outside, watching me with an impatient expression. "Come on, Bella. We don't have a lot of time." I opened my door and jumped out of the car without another word. "Bring the blanket with you," she insisted. "You'll need something to cover up your wet clothes until you change."

When I looked down at myself, I was still in my holey sweatshirt and sweatpants. We'd be in such a rush to leave, that I didn't even get a chance to get out of my pajamas. Perhaps it wasn't the most sophisticated look when one was traveling overseas. I grimaced, drawing the woolen blanket right across my body to hide my more then wrecked clothes.

Alice lead me through the small car park, her hand resting gently on the small of my back as I scurried—bare foot—across the asphalt. The rain had reduced itself to an annoyingly persistent drizzle. It was still dark, the moon only now just starting to disappear, the parking lot empty. I was thankful. If we'd come any later and there were people here, I was sure someone would recognize me.

My vampire companion stopped me short just as we entered the building. Forks airport in all of its two-terminal glory. I saw the pin-up sign outside one of the gates and the earliest flight—the flight I suspected we were on—was not due to bored for another hour and a half: at five-thirty. That made me worry. Ninety minutes was plenty of time for Charlie to notice that I wasn't in bed and then come looking, or for Jacob to come storming in like a raging bull. I would be the red flag in that little scenario. I was absolutely positive that Embry had told Jacob by now…and I could also safely bet that Jake was in a pretty foul mood because of it.

Something in my face must have given me away because I immediately felt Alice's cool palm on my shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly. Her touch chilled my skin through the blanket. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here with no problems."

As infallible as Alice was when it came to this kind of thing, I still worried…what if something changed? I knew she couldn't see a future set in stone. What if Charlie or Jacob _did _turn up? We'd be powerless to do anything about it. I knew exactly what would happen: I _definitely_ wouldn't be getting on that plane.

I heard Alice sigh in exasperation. "A little faith in me would be good right now, Bella." She gave me a quick shove towards a white hallway, holding up a small backpack for me to take. "There are some fresh clothes, a toothbrush and a hairbrush in there…as well as a few other essentials. The bathroom is the second door on the right. Go and get changed and throw away the blanket after you're done."

I watched her for a moment as she dug one of her tiny hands into the pockets of her jeans. She pulled out a crisp ten dollar bill and held it out in front of her. "After you've changed, go and yourself something to eat—the café will open in half-an-hour. They won't be serving any _decent_ food on the flight until we get to Seattle, so I want you to eat something now. Got it?"

When I tried to protest, she simply shook her head, holding up her hand. "You _are _going to eat, Bella. Even if I have to force feed you," she warned me. "When I get back, I want to see you sitting at one of those tables over there eating _something _of substance. Agreed?"

I nodded demurely…but then I realized what she'd said. "Where are you going?"

Her eyes were instantly cautious. "I just have something I have to do. Don't worry. It should only take me twenty minutes at the most and then I'm coming straight back." She spoke slowly, trying to ease the panic bubbling up in my chest. "You'll be fine on your own until then, won't you?" But before she gave me the chance to answer, her eyes glazed over and her body stiffened…and then she blinked, looking at me again. "For half-an-hour at least." She smiled, waving.

"Twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes," she repeated, giggling. "I swear."

"Okay," I muttered, pouting a little. She gave me one last look over, seeming to deliberate about something.

"What is it?"

"On second thought, give me the blanket now. It will be safer that way." She held out her hand expectantly. I could feel the outrage on my face.

She shrugged. "Nobody is around, Bella. They won't see you." I had a quick look around and sure enough the only people here were an old, chubby lady with greasy hair behind the café counter, and a rather bored and grumpy looking security guard with a bald spot. But still…

"Can't you come in with me into the bathroom and _then _take the stupid blanket?" I asked her indignantly. She sighed resentfully and nodded, already pushing me towards the ladies toilets. "Fine. Just hurry up. We don't have a lot of time."

"You are so _pushy_!" I grumbled. "Just what are you planning to _do _anyway, Alice?"

"I'm destroying evidence," she whispered over my shoulder quickly. "We'll talk later on the plane. Now give me that," she pointed to the woolen fabric wrapped around my torso. I grudgingly handed it over. She beamed up at me…and then she was gone.

As I helped myself into some fresh clothes—a simple dark blue shirt, a turtleneck sweater, a pair of jeans and some sneakers—I couldn't help but wonder what Alice meant by 'destroying evidence.' What evidence? …But then I remembered the car. I supposed that the license plates could be traced back to her family, so I supposed it was understandable that it had to be destroyed. I still felt a twinge of remorse for the car, though. It was a beautiful vehicle…a pity that it would be going up in flames. Although, it wasn't like the Cullens couldn't afford to replace it. They had all the money in the world.

I stalked out of the bathroom and up to the food counter. I was in a foul frame of mind and was in no mood to deal with the old lady's inquisitive glances. I ordered a bran muffin and a bottle of orange juice. I picked at it slowly, taking my time as I waited for Alice to return. I wasn't actually hungry; my appetite had disappeared in wake of the nausea I felt coming back again. Without having Alice in close proximity, it was very hard to stay positive—to not worry that something could go wrong. Especially considering that I had an uncanny ability to attract anything dangerous that was within a ten mile radius.

And so I resigned myself to sitting there and staring at the clock, watching the seconds tick away at an agonizingly slow pace. I groaned, slumping down onto the table. Pushing my unwanted food aside, I rested my head on my arms and watched the grumpy security guard pace back and forth—he seemed just as bored and fed up as I was.

I didn't know when, but sometime while I had been watching him, I had fallen asleep; exhausted from my midnight escape from Forks. And it was only going to get worse, I thought bitterly as I drifted off. My family and friends certainly wouldn't be the last ones I would have to outrun.

As it turned out, I couldn't have been more right.

And I hated that.

* * *

x x x

* * *

"Bella?" 

I moaned at the bleary voice to let me sleep, but it only came out as an incoherent garbling sound. Something cold touched my head, and when I tried to shake it off, I heard a silvery little chuckle. "Bella?" they cooed softly again, this time shaking me gently. I guess I wouldn't be left alone. Not today. I forced my eyes open then and I could feel the sleep caked on my eyelashes. I stretched, rubbing my eyes vigorously before I turned to see who had woken me up.

"Alice!" I exclaimed perhaps a little loudly, throwing my arms around her neck. "You're back!"

She giggled, evidently amused by my reaction. "Of course I am, silly. I told you I would be didn't I?"

As I looked around, the airport had gradually become more populated. I noticed several people standing in a line, obviously waiting for the same plane we were about to board. I noticed that sun was just starting to rise outside. I looked at Alice again, puzzled. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Awhile," she admitted with a small grin. "I would have woken you up when I got back, but you seemed like you really needed the rest, so I decided to leave you alone. I wouldn't have woken you up now if I didn't have to; it's just that the plane is starting to board in a few minutes."

"Oh."

"Shall we go?" she asked, her teeth flashing as she smiled.

I nodded, rising to my feet. As we began walking away from the table, several things happened very quickly.

Alice stiffened, her nose wrinkling at an unpleasant scent too faint for me to detect. "_What_?" she hissed, eyes darting frantically about the terminal. "Where did they _come from_? Why didn't I see this?" The rest was lost to me when her words sped up. When I got a look at her face, her expression alone was enough to send my heart thudding erratically against my ribs.

I felt my stomach twist uneasily. I knew what this meant. Something had changed.

"Alice? What's happening? What's changed?" I was trying to stay calm, but the only reason Alice would react this way was if it was something _bad_, and if Alice was worried…then it must be _really bad_.

"Everything's changed," she muttered distantly, groaning. "It doesn't make any _sense_! How could I not _see_ this coming?"

"See what?" I asked her frantically, but she ignored me.

"We're out of time. Bella…"—she turned to me, eyes blazing—"…We're going to have to make a run for it, alright? Do you have everything?"

"Yes, but Alice what's—"

"Good, let's go." She grabbed my hand tightly and started running. I trailed behind her, trying my best to keep up but I kept tripping over my feet. Alice's frustration at our slow pace was almost tangible. She pushed her way through the line, ignoring the angry protests of the people around us. As soon as we got to the counter, Alice fumbled through the pockets of her jeans, searching for the tickets. When she eventually found them she practically threw them at a very surprised receptionist.

She grabbed my hand; we were almost home free…

"**_Bella_**!"

"Too late." Alice shuddered at the voice as she drew me protectively into her chest. I winced. I knew that voice. It was all too familiar…

Grudgingly, I turned to face him. His muscles rippled unnaturally underneath his smooth, tanned skin. He was puffing from running all this way, no doubt and his expression was murderously angry. Beside him, I recognized Embry's sad face as well as Jared and Paul's surprise.

I gulped. I should have known this would happen.

"Jacob…"

* * *

A/N: Yo! And so I'm back with another chapter. I started writing this a few days ago…only to end up with over 8000 words but I decided that it was probably too long, so I cut it off here. Yes, it's a sort of a cliffhanger, but I have to fill the suspense category of the story somehow. :P The good news though is that means that the next chapter is actually almost finished. It's off to Italy next time people! I don't think that should come as a surprise to most of you…having Bella restrained and taken back to Forks saying "at least I tried" wouldn't be much of a story now, would it? Not to mention horribly OOC. :S

Edward shall be making his grand entrance into this story _very_ soon. I can promise you that.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are wonderful.

Warui-Usagi


	4. The Deal

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Waltz: Chapter 4**

**The Deal**

_Warui-Usagi_

* * *

'_A promise made is a debt unpaid.'_

_-- **Robert Service**_

* * *

x x x

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity, nobody moved. I barely even dared to breathe. I knew Alice certainly wasn't. My muscles were rigid with anticipation. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Jacob's cold stare, and he stared right back. The expression 'if looks could kill' ran through my mind at that instant, a shiver bolting down my spine. I knew Jake well enough to know that all that anger was just a façade. I'd hurt him deeply. More so than I had in any pitiful squabble we'd had in our time as friends; the echo of his pain rang loudly in my chest…although I knew Jacob had seen our relationship as something much more. And he was right…to an extent. 

Only this time I couldn't quite see how he would forgive me.

I could see that he was almost daring me to break eye contact, glaring at me with accusing eyes. The guilt swirling in my gut was almost overpowering. Embry was looking away and Jared and Paul were glowering at Alice with baleful expressions, just waiting for her to try and move. They'd be on us in an instant if we tried running away. I gulped. We _had_ to get on that plane, but I didn't quite see how it was going to happen now. My eyes darted to the door and I watched the last few passengers filter through—some turning to give us one last look like we were crazy—before they disappeared from sight.

Jacob's body jerked upright, like a bolt of lightening had shot down his spine. "Don't even think about it, Bella," he spat. I flinched at the malice in his tone. His muscles rippled again, his entire frame shaking with rage. I felt Alice instinctively tighten her grip around my waist, a feeble growl vibrating in her chest. She wasn't her usual calm self, I noticed…but then I realized that it probably had something to do with the uneven numbers. I still remembered Jacob telling me about the time he and his pack found Laurent in the meadow—how easy it had been to kill him.

I didn't want anything like that happening to Alice. They wanted to talk to _me, _after all. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. Treaty or no treaty, there was still a chance that these boys could lose control in a _public _space if given the right incentive. I had to calm them down.

"Let me go," I told her in a hoarse voice, trying to turn around in her concrete arms so I could see her face.

"No," she said through clenched teeth, her eyes never leaving the pack.

"Alice…we don't have time."

She didn't say anything at first…and then hesitantly, she let me go, one arm lingering on my shoulder. She squeezed it tightly. "You are not to leave my side, understand?" she whispered intently, voice darker than I'd ever heard it before. I was worried about how she might look if I turned around, so I merely nodded.

I approached the boys slowly, my eyes never leaving Jacob's. Alice matched me step for step, her arm still clamped over my shoulder. The closer we got, the angrier Jacob seemed to become; his anticipation and fury were almost tangible. I honestly didn't know what to do…what to say. No simple apology would fix this.

The others were having trouble keeping their cool, too…but I suspected that it didn't have all that much to do with me. They had eyes only for the vampire at my side, but she only ignored them.

We were about half-way there when Alice decided to make her daring move.

Her hand dropped from my shoulder as we were walking and securely latched itself around my waist…and then the next thing I knew I was flying at an incredible speed towards the boarding gate for the plane, everything else that was once clear turning into one big blur.

But even the speed of a vampire wasn't enough to get us through those doors in time. It was only two seconds later that I felt my body being ripped out of Alice's protective embrace and being carried off in another direction altogether. I heard Alice's defensive snarling fade quickly; the arms that held me now were burning hot and holding me especially tightly—so much so that I found it hard to breathe. I couldn't see his face, but I'd already recognized the scent rolling off his muscles—that same strong and musky smell that I'd gotten to know so well over the past year.

"Jacob…"

A short grunt told me that was the only way he would acknowledge me at the moment, obviously too furious to do or say anything else. It wasn't much later that he rounded a corner into a hallway and came to a complete stop. His arms loosened, catching me roughly by my wrists just before I hit the ground. I was about to thank him, but the words stuck in my throat as he stepped forward, trapping me against the wall, his eyes burning holes in the back of my skull. I swallowed loudly.

"Talk," he ordered sharply, his arms resting on either side of my head. I watched as he struggled with keeping his bitter mask in place, the betrayal he felt frequently leaking throughhis calm exterior…and every time it did, I felt a huge surge of remorse flood through me.

What had I done to my best friend…?

"Wh-what do you want to know?" I asked him meekly.

That did it.

The façade was wiped away in an instant and replaced with a sort of regretful anger.

"What the _hell _you think you're doing! What is a Cullen doing back here? Why you're running off with her. Why I had to find out from _someone else _that my _best friend _was planning to leave me without any intention of telling me. Why oh _why, _Bella are you doing _any_ of this?..."—he suddenly grabbed me by the arms, shaking—"…have you completely lost your mind?! Do you even know where she's taking you?"

I was trying to forge some kind of coherent response, but Jacob's burning grip and furious expression was making it extremely difficult to say anything that wouldn't upset him further. The more I squirmed, the more restricting his grasp became. When I didn't answer, he continued with his interrogation; voice low and urgent.

"Where are you going? When were you planning to come back? How do you even know she won't eat you? How do you know that this is all a trick? Why aren't you angry with them? They left you, Bella! Left you for dead!"

"_I know_!" I shouted at him, his face only inches from mine. Not the calming response I was looking for, but his finger felt like hot-pokers fresh from the fire against my skin; warm breath almost suffocating me; grip so tight that I thought he was going to cut my arms off. It was all too much…

"Then why are leaving with _her_! I don't understand! What am I supposed to tell Charlie! Did he ever come into this idiotic equation of yours?" he yelled even louder, pushing me even further against the wall. Jacob's furious voice echoed loudly in the all-but abandoned hallway, eyes searching my expression intently for an answer. He was struggling to keep his hands from shaking with the anticipation and frustration of it all.

This wasn't the kind of conversation to have with Jacob. He would always react violently whenever the Cullen's were mentioned. It _was_ all for my benefit, I remembered absently, but I was trapped, out of breath and feeling incredibly hot…too hot…and the plane was about to leave soon. I _couldn't _miss that plane. I loved him dearly, and hated seeing him so upset…but I knew if I gave up leaving Forks now…if I went home with Jake to keep him happy, I'd torment myself for the rest of my life with the 'what if's' of what could possibly happen if I did go with Alice… and that thought alone, for so many reasons, was something I just couldn't tolerate.

'_Edward…'_

I _had _to be…I _would _be on that flight. I _would _get to Italy.

"Bella…_please_ don't do this," he asserted. "I don't know exactly what she's planning, but I think she's going to try and…"—he struggled with his words for a moment, his whole face twisting in disgust—"…I think she's going to try and _change_ you." He was evidently appalled by the prospect; his voice was cold and seething with disapproval. It was almost offensive.

When I eventually found my voice again, my tone was just as icy as his. "That's none of your concern, Jacob Black," I snapped, glaring at him as best I could.

I certainly wasn't prepared for his reaction.

His entire body jolted, almost like he was having an epileptic fit. His eyes flashed to mine, the pain in them so intense I had to bite down on my lip to keep myself from screaming and wrench my eyes shut. I felt him snap his arms around me and wrap them around his head, trying to force himself to calm down, breathing deeply. Incidentally, he wasn't taking it well and when he dropped to his knees, _really_ battling to control his anger, I thought for a moment that perhaps I'd pushed him too far.

I had to get out of here.

"_Alice_!"

"_No_…Bella…don't. Please…" I saw Jake reach up to grab my hand, his eyes pleading with me. "Don't go."

Alice was there an instant later; scooping me up roughly in her arms and making a dash for the gate… and Jacob's hand promptly fell from around mine. I wasn't so blinded by the tears that had started unconsciously forming in the corners of my eyes that I didn't see Jake's face crumpling in pain as we left…I hoped he knew that I didn't mean to hurt him. I was pretty sure that the next time he saw me, he was going to hate me for what I'd done.

We made it just as the gates were closing.

I wasn't relieved.

I waited anxiously for one of the werewolves to burst onto the plane and snatch me away. My eyes were wide and my heart was beating erratically in my chest, the adrenaline only now just starting to kick in. My nerves didn't relax even as I watched a hostess lock the door securely—the loud '_click_' of the leaver being pulled back only made me jump a mile in my seat. I knew werewolves could carve their way through steel easily enough with their claws if they really wanted to.

Eventually, the plan began to roll lazily away from the departure gate and down the runway, and only then did I notice the small, soothing circles Alice was rubbing on the base of my neck. She obviously didn't see a threat from them anymore. We were safe. Jacob really wasn't going to try and rip me kicking and screaming from my seat and take me home. I would get my wish—I was going to Italy with Alice.

…So why then did I feel even _worse _as the plane took off?

'_I'm so sorry, Jake.'_

* * *

x x x

* * *

I was sleeping when the plane landed in Seattle. I wasn't really comfortable; I felt like I'd curled up on a rock. Something cold pulled the hair away from my face and when I opened my eyes, an amused and beautiful angel was looking down dutifully at me. "Morning sleepy-head," Alice chuckled, helping me sit upright. Oh. I'd fallen asleep in her lap. 

"Do you want me to carry you, Bella?" she teased. "You still look pretty tired."

"I'll be alright." And just to prove my point, I jumped to my feet and grabbed the small backpack she had packed for me from the over-head locker.

She smiled; the first sign of enthusiasm I had seen from her since we were talking in my bedroom. "Let's go."

We didn't have to rush for our international connection, a fact for which I was grateful. Alice surprised me when she whipped out two passports as we were passing through immigration. I raised a curious eyebrow, but she ignored me, blinding the man behind the small counter with one of her beaming smiles. As soon as we were out of earshot, I just had to know.

"How'd you manage to get me a _passport_?" I asked in amazement.

"I forged it, _obviously_," she said, rolling her eyes at me impatiently. "I didn't actually think to ask you if you had your own. A pity, really. It would've saved me a whole lot of trouble." She frowned, the lines in her forehead creasing.

Something only occurred to me just then. "You've been planning this a long time, haven't you?" It wasn't really a question and when she didn't answer, I took that as conformation.

"My family doesn't approve of me interfering," she said in a tone that clearly showed she disagreed with that decision.

"Interfering in what?"

She didn't meet my eyes when she answered. "Your life. Here's the gate," she announced, pointing to the virtual message board poised above the door. I decided to file away that comment for now and ask about it some other time when she wasn't so uncomfortable…but I still had a lot of other questions.

"Hey, Alice?" She could hear the wariness in my voice, and so I wasn't surprised that when she looked at me her butterscotch eyes retained the same amount of caution. "How did you…ummm…'destroy the evidence'?"

She relaxed immediately, a mischievous grin creeping its way onto her elfin face. "I drove the car off a cliff."

"_What_?" I asked her incredulously.

Her eyebrows furrowed, evidently confused by my reaction. "Well, I don't want your father coming after us, Bella. Or any other kind of police if I can help it. The FBI I'm sure will be getting onto this case if…"

"That's not what I mean! How could you run a car _off a cliff and still be alive_?" She took one look at my flabbergasted expression and laughed her silvery little laugh. "I wasn't in the cab, Bella. I merely positioned it and then threw a rock down on the accelerator. Easy."

"Oh." I felt rather embarrassed now at my outburst.

She beamed at me, still chuckling quietly to herself. "Silly Bella," she chided, leaping forward and quickly pecking me on the cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," I told her honestly. What I didn't tell her was that my stomach was already full—of knots. I was riddled through with guilt, but I was trying very hard not to think about that now. "I'll eat on the plane if I do get hungry."

"Okay," she chimed. I smiled; her happiness was infectious. "I just have to make a quick phone call…"

I was surprised at the well of emotion I felt at her words. She noticed. "I'm not calling anyone in my family," she corrected quickly. "Sorry. It's just a…business call of sorts."

My face fell. I nodded, watching her curiously as she pulled out a small, silver cell-phone. Alice dialed the number, her fingers moving in a blur across the keypad. She held the small phone to her ear, an almost anxious expression on her face. "Hello, Gianna…this is Alice Cullen speaking," she said in a swift, polite tone. "I'd like to make an appointment for tomorrow if that's alright." There was an unmistaken hint of uneasiness about the way she spoke.

"I realize that your masters are busy," she continued, slightly irritated. "But I'm sure that if you tell them it's pertaining to Edward Cullen, they will make an exception."

There was an unintelligible reply from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, thank-you." Alice sighed and snapped the phone shut without another word. I already had a petty good idea of what she had been arranging, and I felt my heart pound loudly in fright.

She heard. "It'll be okay, Bella. I won't leave you," she soothed, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder and drawing me in for an awkward hug.

"Promise?"

"I promise." The certainty in her voice quelled the initial fear welling up in my throat…for now, at least.

I took a deep breath. "Alice?"

"Yeah?" I felt her lean her cheek against my hair, her cool breath making my scalp tingle.

"Do you think…that my friends and family will ever forgive me for leaving them?" A well of memories opened up in my mind at the question; images flashing at me behind my eyelids—moments I cherished: Jacob holding me as I cried pointlessly against his chest as we sat curled _up_ on my sofa, the rain pouring down outside. His jokes, his laugh, his smile…his pain—the pain _I _caused.

Charlie as he watched his games, throwing a warm greeting over his shoulder as he heard me come home…his appreciative grin every night when I cooked him dinner. Or Renee—the woman who had practically raised me. I still remembered when she'd tried one of her unpredictable recipes, and I'd been stupid enough to let her. We both spent the night together on the bathroom floor, laughing at the idiocy of the resulting food poisoning. It could've have been so easily prevented. I felt horrible the whole time, but it was one of the best moments of my life with her.

I loved them all so much…

…Which was why I had to let them go.

"Well," she started, oblivious to my revere, "from what I've seen, families, friends and parents in particular want nothing more than happiness for their love ones, right?" She looked to me for conformation, but I was feeling rather depressed, and only managed a small nod. Alice continued anyway. "What I mean is, Bella…_look at me_…!"

I did so reluctantly. "…Your family and that _boy…_"—she snarled the word and I knew exactly who she meant—"…all care for you deeply. If they knew what I knew…what _my_ family knew…if they could see what I see; how your face lights up whenever you're with…_us_, then I believe that they would forgive you, Bella. Really I do. Because they want you to lead the life that makes you the happiest."

"But what if Edward doesn't want m—" she cut me off with a disapproving grunt, her expression very serious.

"It'll all work out, Bella. Trust me."

And I couldn't for the life of me bring up any kind of protest. I had no reason not to believe her…I would trust her with my life without a second thought. But my heart was just a shadow of its former self. It couldn't take anymore damage. If this didn't work out, I knew I would probably fall to pieces. The repair work Jacob had managed was still incredibly fragile. It would only take the smallest amount of pressure for it all to implode…and I couldn't really see how I would survive it this time.

I had no choice but to trust her…I _wanted _to trust her…to believe her when she said that everything would be okay.

But…

'_But you know that if he doesn't want you after all of this it'll be so much worse because you're letting hope start to build and he could crush it really easily. Because you will have given up what little you had left of a life for nothing…and there'll be no easy way out because you'll be immortal.'_

The things Alice saw could always change…what she saw wasn't necessarily what would happen in the future. I'd seen that aspect of her visions in action. It took only the smallest thought…the smallest act…

I gulped, trying to stop the burning in the back of my throat. "Okay…I trust you."

She beamed at me, momentarily blinding me as her teeth flashed in the sunlight. "Glad to hear it." She started humming after that, obviously happy with how everything was working out…and I stayed silent, trying to fight back the doubt nagging at me from where I'd crammed it at the back of my mind. I would burn that bridge when I came to it, I decided. There was no use in crying over the _possibility_ that I mightspill my glass of milk…it did me no good by agonizing over it.

We boarded the plane this time without interference, and also without anything terribly exciting. Alice sat very quietly in her seat with her eyes closed as her whole face scrunched up in severe concentration. I watched her for a few moments before I was distracted by the hostess bringing around snacks. I nibbled away at my bag of chips, not noticing when Alice had snapped out of her meditating stance.

"Are those actually any good?" she asked me casually.

I shrugged. "They're alright," I told her, shoving the last of them in my mouth before tucking the packet into the seat pocket in front of me. She seemed much more relaxed now and there wasn't any way for her to avoid my questions when we were thirty-five thousand feet in the air…unless of course she just refused to answer.

"So," I started lightly, "who was on the phone before?"

Her smile vanished instantly and was replaced with a somber expression. "Gianna. She's the Volturi's secretary of sorts," she explained in an off-handed tone. "I had to make an appointment for us to meet with them. You can't just turn up, usually. Not unless it's an emergency or you're a 'friend' of the family." I could hear the quotation marks in her voice.

I raised a curious eyebrow. "Are we 'friends' by any chance?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Yes…sort of."

"Ah," I stated lamely, starting to trace patterns with my fingers on the tray table under my arms. I remembered that Carlisle had spent time with them before coming out to America…and also just recently with Edward as well…which brought me to another question. "Hey, ummm…why doesn't your family want you interfering in my life?" I asked perhaps a little too eagerly.

Alice looked like she didn't know whether to be sad or angry. She watched me carefully. "We promised Edward that we wouldn't," she said flatly. "When I pressed him about you being in danger if we left, he told me that you'd promised you wouldn't do anything like that. Not intentionally, anyway."

I focused all of my energy on remaining in the present; trying very hard not to remember that night in the forest. She was right. I _had _promised…but she didn't know about my cheating it seemed, and for that I was grateful. I would have to be very careful to make sure that information didn't just pop out. I knew she was disturbed enough already by my werewolf best friend. No need to add to that list of worries.

"The thing is, Bella," she went on, gazing distantly out the window. "I was so certain that in the beginning, he wouldn't be able to keep himself away from you for very long. As much as it hurt me to see both of you so upset…I still believed that he'd be back. Emmett even bet on how long he would last." She laughed bitterly without a single trace of humor. "Days became weeks and weeks become months, and we all watched, unable to do anything, as he slowly began to disappear inside himself. Esme always fretted, and Carlisle seemed to lose all of his natural confidence. I still hoped, waiting for him to realize how _immature and stupid_ he was being…but he never did. He always refused to return to Forks…"

'…_Because he didn't want me anymore…but he might want me again once I'm beautiful and strong and fast,' _I added, trying to stay positive.

"…And then he left. He was 'tired of causing us so much pain' he told me." She rolled her eyes playfully, but I was taken aback when she mimicked his voice perfectly, and I felt my heart lurch painfully in my chest in response. Alice must have heard it, too because her eyes flickered to mine for a minute, watching. When I smiled back in a pathetic attempt at reassurance, she kept going. Obviously, the chance to vent her frustrations was too good an opportunity to pass up and I was more than willing to listen.

So Edward left because he felt guilty for leaving me? It was the only reasonable explanation. He shouldn't feel guilty. I was only human, after all. I wasn't surprised I didn't appeal to him anymore. I really wasn't anything but some klutzy, _normal _human. I wasn't beautiful, I wasn't talented. How could I fault him for losing interest in me?

"…But things just got worse," I heard Alice say. "Esme was crying all the time; Carlisle never smiled and always second-guessed his every move; Emmett and Jasper annoyed Rosalie and I to _death_ with their own little quirks. Jasper with his philosophy quizzes and Emmett with his practical jokes…our family was falling apart, Bella! I just had to do _something!_" She grabbed my hands suddenly, her eyes pleading with mine. "You understand, don't you?"

"Of course." I smiled.

She grinned back in relief. "Jasper certainly didn't agree with me…Emmett seemed enthusiastic about everything, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell Carlisle or Esme. I was worried that if I did, they would somehow convince me otherwise." I didn't miss that she avoided saying anything about Rosalie. It didn't matter. I had a pretty fair idea of how well it would have gone down with her, anyway. I didn't need to be able to read minds or see the future to know that…which incidentally reminded me of something else.

I was about to ask when her eyes suddenly glazed over, tawny eyes swirling with a vision I couldn't see. Alice's jaw strained, a string of profanities pouring from her lips so quickly that I couldn't understand. I didn't have to see what she just did to know that something was wrong.

Great. Another unplanned complication.

"What's happened?"

Alice blinked several times, her usual calm features twisted in worry. "Edward's on his way home."

Crap. "What do we do?" I tried to keep the anxiety of my voice but I wasn't very successful.

"Well…all we can do is hope that Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie keep their thoughts hidden long enough. It shouldn't be a problem. It will take him a couple of days to get home…and we'll be well and truly there by then…but he's bound to find out sooner then I planned." Alice continued to chew her lip thoughtfully, obviously frustrated by another intrusion. "Things weren't supposed to be this difficult," she sighed.

"Well they are," I replied. "Edward's going to be furious when he finds out, isn't he?" It wasn't really a question and she didn't answer.

"He'll get over it," Alice said, waving a hand in the air dismissively, but I could tell that she was worried about how this whole ordeal would affect their relationship. Apart from Jasper, Edward was the one she was closest to. She was risking _everything_ for me, I realized…and I felt the tears stinging in the corner of my eyes.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" The abruptness of my question caught her off guard, but she recovered from the shock quite quickly.

Alice gave me the warmest smile I'd ever seen. "You're family, too," she said as if it was obvious. "And when it comes to my family, I would do anything and everything in my power to make them happy."

I felt ridiculous when I burst into tears, but I hadn't felt this good about anything in my life for so long. "Thank-you."

Alice's answering smile was dazzling. "You're welcome," she said simply, moving to catch me in a comforting embrace.

We stayed like that until our plane landed. I couldn't remember when I'd dozed off, but Alice's soft, angelic voice was the first thing I heard when I came to.

"Volterra. Here we come."

* * *

x x x

* * *

"Bella! Over here!" she called, pulling out of the car rental area in a sleek, black BMW sedan. I rolled my eyes. I should've known she's go for a luxurious and conspicuous car. That was always her style. 

I jumped into the passenger side without any further complaints. The fact that I was actually in Italy still hadn't registered yet; I was still rubbing the crusty sleep from my eyes. When I did eventually get around to _really _opening my eyes, I had to stifle a gasp at the scenery.

Endless pastures of green; hillsides covered in huge, beautiful trees. Small, white cottages dotted the countryside, the occasional farm rushing by as Alice drove maniacally down a straight road, effortlessly weaving herself in and out of the heavy airport traffic. I didn't realize I was tightly gripping the sides of my seat in order to stay upright until Alice reminded me to put my seatbelt on.

Acres and acres of green. Such a wonderful landscape…but it still made me sad.

_Everything _was green. Just like Forks.

"We'll be there soon, Bella," Alice promised. I couldn't actually tell from the tone of her voice whether she was saying that in order to get my mind off of the guilt…or whether it was a warning. Something about the way she was acting told me it was both.

When we did actually reach the city about ten minutes later, it seemed that it was almost impossible to get in. Giant, gilded wrought-iron gates protected the city's only entrance point with several guards manning a station. The line of cars stretched on for what looked like miles. I frowned…but I felt strangely relieved. I wasn't feeling all that excited about going in there and I couldn't put my finger on exactly why. Alice seemed to think we'd be safe enough, but that wasn't as reassuring as I thought it would be.

Eventually, we did make it past the gate, and Alice glided easily into a vacant spot on the side of the street. As soon as she hopped out of the driver's side, I immediately noticed she was _very_ tense, her eyes darting to every dark corner of the city; almost as if she was waiting for someone to leap at us from the shadows. No wonder my nerves were standing on end.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait." Alice's eyes continued to scout the area—looking everywhere but my face.

"For what?"

"Our escort."

"Who—" I yelped, jumping back when someone jumped out of nowhere right in front of me. Alice caught me easily.

The huge, looming figure laughed. "Ahhh…that never gets old."

"Hello, Felix," Alice said coolly, her grip instinctively tightening on my upper-arms.

As my heartbeat gradually slowed, I tried unsuccessfully to see the man's face. It was covered by a thick, grey hood.

"Alice," Felix acknowledged; the smallest hint of a smile in his voice. "What's it been? Forty years?"

"Are you going to take us to see your Masters or not?" Obviously, she wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Oh yes, that's right. You've got this wonderfully delicious girl with you, too." He smiled down at me with appraising eyes. "So she's the sweet little morsel Edward was so up in arms over. And here I thought he'd just gone crazy." He turned to me. "You smell absolutely delightful." Felix made a point of licking his lips and I heard Alice's furious snarl building in her chest.

"Alright, Alright…calm down there. I'll take you. Jeez." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "No sense of humor."

He smiled wickedly before disappearing from sight. It took me a minute to realize that he was probably running…so that's how he was going to 'escort' us. Alice danced up in front of me, bending down slightly with her back to me. "Come on," she urged. "Up you go."

Suddenly, I wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

She must have felt me shaking as I climbed up onto her back but she certainly didn't show that she noticed. Her legs instinctively flexed, and my hold around her neck became a death grip.

And then we were flying.

The terracotta walls of the city blurred; archways and window became indistinguishable as Alice ran. Her even breathing was the only sound or sight that remained constant. It had only just occurred to me that we were zooming through abounded alleyways, dashing through pools of shade. The usual terror that used to take hold when Edward had taken me on his runs had faded in wake of the exhilaration of it all. I had missed this supernatural adrenaline rush, I noted with surprise.

We stopped just short of the main town square. It wasn't crowded, but there were still plenty of people about. Felix was already waiting for us at the end of the alleyway, standing in the dappled shade of a small tree. He extended his hand towards Alice; a grey cloak similar to one he was wearing locked in-between his pale fingers. She took it from him without a word.

The two vampires stood on either side of me; Alice with her tiny palm on the small of my back, eyes constantly watching Felix.

As we made our way across he square, I noticed the tall, medieval castle turret tucked away behind a more dominant building. Beautiful as it was, I could feel the hairs on my neck standing on end. There was something very unsettling about the way it sat there, looking _very_ unnatural on the horizon. It was clearly the oldest building in the city; the bricks were covered with a thin sheen of moss, making the turret look even darker and foreboding.

Felix stopped us just outside a beautiful marble archway, the Greek-style columns on either side dominating the path. "Here we are."

Alice tensed up even more if that was possible, and I caught a look on her face that I was sure I wasn't supposed to see. She looked like she wasn't so sure this was the right thing to do anymore, and I couldn't tell if that was affected by a vision or just preservation instincts.

"Let's go, Bella," Alice said quietly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Felix led us into a rather bland hallway, bustling with various people from what looked like offices. We were guided into an elevator and as the door closed, I was caught off guard by the rather cheery music playing in the background.

I watched as Felix pulled a small card key from the pocket in his red-guard uniform and swiped it through a slot. Alice's arm snaked around my waist protectively. Something scanned his face, followed by a loud _ping _thatmade the elevator slow. When we eventually stopped moving, the doors opened into another hallway; this one was much more overly decorated then the previous one. The bright gold and red walls were certainly vibrant, and for a second I thought about how ironic it was for vampires to have painted the hallway such a color.

"Gianna will take care of you now," Felix said, smiling viciously. "I'll be seeing you later, Bella. Alice." He bowed politely before he disappeared. I shivered.

A beautiful girl with thick blonde hair looked up at us from her desk and smiled. She was very pretty, but it took me a moment to realize that she was actually a human. Strange…I thought vampires didn't _want _humans to know that they existed. "Master Aro will see you now," she called, extending her arm. "This way."

I felt like my feet were suddenly rooted to the ground, unable to move at all. Alice pulled me along patiently, leading me out into a huge reception room. I looked up at the huge, spiraling ceiling with awe.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" an elegant and enthusiastic voice alleged from the other end of the room. I turned in Alice's arms to see tall, willowy figure clad in a black robe, his raven hair flowing down way past his shoulders. His ruby red eyes were smiling down at me in a rather sardonic way, and it took everything I had in me not to run away.

"Ahhh…Alice! You bought Bella right to me! That was extremely thoughtful of you, my dear. How goes my dear friend Carlisle since I saw him last? I miss him already!"

"Not so good, sir," she said flatly, no hint of her previous tension evident in her voice or her face. "That's why we're here."

"Oh?" he said, not even trying to tame his curiosity.

Alice slowly released her arm from around my waist, and I stumbled slightly. I watched as she skipped forward to offer Aro her hand. He barely skimmed her fingertips with his, before both their hands dropped to their sides, simply staring at each other.

"Very, _very_ interesting," Aro beamed. I realized a minute later that Aro had read Alice's mind. I remembered what Alice had told me about his requirement for physical contact.

"Will you do it?"

"Of course I will," he told her happily…and then he turned to look at me. "So you're the one who's stirred up so much controversy in the Cullen household. I must say, Bella, you smell absolutely mouth-watering." He floated over towards me, and while every instinct I had was screaming at me to run away, I stayed glued to the spot absolutely terrified. He didn't look anything like an ordinary vampire. His skin looked strangely fragile, and his features were too alien to be considered beautiful.

"If I may," he asked, extending his hand to me. I knew what he wanted, but my muscles wouldn't move.

"It's alright, Bella," Alice soothed, suddenly appearing at my side. "I'm right here."

I raised my shaky hand to meet his palm, and he took it eagerly. I assumed that he was trying to reassure me by smiling, but it didn't help. His skin wasn't the marble texture I was used to. It felt incredibly grainy—almost like sand—and incredibly fragile. His grin wavered, milky red eyes stirring. A flitter of genuine frustration clouded his expression for an instant…and then it was gone, and he let go of my hand.

"Very promising," he muttered to himself as he walked back towards his throne, and Alice came and wrapped her arm around my waist again for support. I relaxed a little.

"Alright. It's settled then," Aro announced swiveling around to face the both of us. "It's a deal, but I would like to ask a favor from you in return, Bella for your immortality." He looked down at me hopefully and I swallowed loudly as I looked up to meet his gaze. "Ye…Yes?"

"You must stay with here during the duration of the change, as well as the formation of your power. I am quite certain that you will have one, my dear."

"But…But that could take _months_!" Alice protested. "Years, even!"

"Yes well, I shall endeavor to make sure that she develops it as quickly as possible so she can scuttle off back to you, soon. If she proves herself to be useful, I may require her services on the guard as well. She would make a formidable opponent I'm sure!" He seemed very excited about it all, and Alice was appalled.

She turned to me, more anxious then I'd ever seen her before. "You don't have to do this, Bella."

"I'm afraid she does," Aro corrected. "You are free to leave as you wish, Alice, but I'm afraid Bella can't. As a human, she knows far too much about our kind. She's dangerous as she is right now."

"That's rubbish and you know it!" Alice snarled.

"It's the law," he warned her in a low voice, "and you know it."

Alice was about to say something, but shut her mouth again quickly. "Don't worry," Aro assured her, holding up his hand. "I promise she will receive every possible care available. Bella?"

His eyes were on me now, as were Alice's. Was he really asking me what I wanted? Why did he bother? I didn't have a choice. It was either this or be killed…and I sure as hell hadn't sacrificed everything I had left in order to come here and choose the latter. "I can go back to the Cullen's afterwards, right?" I asked him in a meek whisper.

"Yes, of course! As soon as I'm ready to let you go." I didn't like how he said those last few words, but what choice did I have?

I would return to the Cullen's…to Edward. If he wanted me. That's all that mattered.

"It's a deal," I agreed, the finality of my words ringing in the giant hall.

"Come along then," Aro beckoned keenly. "Every second counts."

I made myself move, stiffly placing one foot in front of the other. Alice followed wordlessly at my side, clearly panicking over what could happen next. I assumed that this was another miscalculation in her infamous plan. Everything seemed to have gone absolutely haywire when she discovered that werewolves were involved…

Is that why nothing was going according to plan?

As walked past Aro to the giant wooden double doors behind the throne area, he stepped in front of Alice, blocking her from coming any further. My eyes widened in dread. He wasn't going to let her through.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Aro said in a regretful tone. "But I can't allow you to come with us. I wouldn't want you trying to break her out of here or anything."

"But I promised Bella—"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure it was all very heartening," he waved a hand dismissively. "But this is for security reasons. Bella could prove to be very important and after spending all the time training and caring for her as she develops, I'd hate for someone to take her away."

"I would never—"

"Yes, but I don't want to take the chance. You're more than welcome to wait out the three days here. You'll be able to see her afterwards, I promise." His voice did carry the seal of a promise in it, but Alice still looked hopeless. Something else just occurred to me then.

"I can have visitors?"

Aro thought for a moment, and then smiled his sinister smile. "I don't see why not. As long as _you_ don't _leave_." He frowned.

"Alice…can you bring your family here to see me when I wake up? _All _of them?" She knew what I was insinuating.

I could've sworn her eyes her eyes were about to fall out of there sockets. "I can't leave you alone here!" she hissed, evidently horrified by the prospect.

"Please, Alice…" I begged. "I'll be fine, and your family really are the first ones I want to see when I wake up."

She bit her lip for a moment, considering…and then, realizing that she probably had no choice anyway, she agreed, albeit she seemed to see it more as a defeat. "Alright. I'll do my best."

"Thank-you," I whispered, giving her a sad smile before Aro ushered me through the doors. I caught one last glimpse of the pain on Alice's face before he closed the door. I swallowed my emotions hard, and turned away.

This was my choice. My consequence…and it was time to face it.

'_Edward…'_

* * *

x x x

* * *

Jasper was sitting in his bedroom, reading when he heard the whisper of a noise; a feathery knock, followed by the soft closing of the front door down stairs. The voice that drifted up the staircase was all too familiar, and sent his mind into a frenzy as he tried to cover all of his worried thoughts about where Alice could possibly be. 

"I'm home." It was almost painful to hear him speak. There was no emotion in his voice at all. Jasper heard everyone race downstairs to greet him, and hoped that Emmett and Rosalie were masking their thoughts well.

Edward was back…and all hell would break loose if he suspected even for a second where Alice was.

The small silver cell-phone sitting next to him on his couch vibrated, and he picked it up eagerly without thinking.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home. You'd better pack for Italy, Jasper. See you when I get there. It's not going to be pleasant."

And with that, she hung up, leaving all of the questions on the tip of tongue unanswered. What did that mean? Had something happened to Bella…?

"**_What_**!" A ferocious voice boomed up the stairs, causing Jasper to visibly flinch at the sudden anger he could feel steaming up from downstairs.

And it took less than that for Edward to storm his way upstairs into Jasper's room, his black eyes burning with rage.

Whatever had happened, Alice was right. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

It was going to be an outright nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, _sorry…_I didn't mean to take forever to update, swear! I just started university and work last week, and I'm still adjusting. On top of that, I went and got myself sick for a few days…so writing was a little difficult. I've been itching to finish this chapter. I know it's long, but that was because I'd fallen behind on my plan and had to catch up. Anyway, the next chapter is well under way and because it's my favorite – (the plot gets very sticky in the next one) it should be up in no time... and Jacob's roll in this story is _far _from over. I could never dismiss such a wonderful character that easily. 

I'm also in need of a **beta reader **for this story. I don't have the time or patience anymore to edit my own work. So if you're up to the challenge, just send me an email or PM…or let me know in a review. That works too.

Constructive criticism, praise, _anything _is welcomed in review form. So, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Until next time.

Warui-Usagi


	5. Family Discord

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Waltz: Chapter 5**

**Family Discord**

_Warui-Usagi_

* * *

'_Run your fingers through my soul. _

_For once, just once feel exactly how I feel,_

_Believe what I believe, perceive as I perceive,_

_Look, experience, examine, and for once; just once, understand.'_

_-- **Anonymous**_

**

* * *

**

**Longing**: (noun)

Definition: To have an honest, heartfelt desire or craving – **_especially for something or someone out of reach_**.

* * *

x x x

* * *

Burning. Screeching. _Agony_.

'_I don't want this anymore…please. Just let me die. Let it be quiet.'_

Certainly oblivion had to be a better alternative. If I didn't exist, I couldn't feel.

Three days. I'd dismissed it easily enough before, but time was lost to me in hell. Three days, three minutes, three _seconds_…it was all the same. It all meant an eternity in this place. The nothingness…it was everywhere…and I was alone.

The flames danced up in front of my eyes, scorching my sockets. I screamed, but no sound came out. My pulse thundered in my ears and with every beat of my heart, the fire roared and crackled, making the pain flare to a sickening degree. I was given only a millisecond of reprieve before my body heaved again…and again…and again…and again. I was trapped in a series of never-ending convulsions. There were no memories, no thoughts, no flashbacks of my life to distract me from the absolute…_torture_ of it all. I jerked violently as the white-hot blaze crawled its way down my arms, but tight metal bindings held me fast in my position.

'_Stop it…put it out…just kill me now…I'll do anything. It isn't worth it.'_

I felt the singeing burn of tears running down my cheeks, the salt only fueling the inferno behind my eyelids. "Someone _help_ _me_!" I screeched, only to have the wind knocked out of me when I felt the flames gradually begin to leak into my lungs, drop by drop by _agonizing _drop. I suddenly felt like I had tried to breathe in a tub of gasoline; my lungs were sizzling and I was coughing and spluttering and _oh god oh god oh god…I can't breathe_!

"_Finally_," a voice groaned from somewhere off in the distance. "It's about time she stopped screaming—she's been carrying on like that for god knows how long! Looks like the venom's already found its way into her chest cavity. Maybe now we'll get some peace."

It was so hot I felt like my skin was peeling from my very bones. I tried calling out for help but I only started again, my torso searing with the heat.

"Oh you'll be feeling better soon, chickadee!" another man's voice cheered, his voice sounding more like a far off echo. "Just as soon as you…" I felt something icy touch my forehead—a temporary relief—before it was snapped away, the fire howling back to life in my veins. I groaned. "…_Disgusting_, man! What _is _all of this stuff! She's covered in it…"

"Bodily fluids." It was a much deeper, authoritive tone this time. "Her body is expelling all unnecessary solutions as it shuts down. I've been sent to relieve you two of your duty. You may leave now."

"I'm not arguing with that," one of them said, laughing. "You know, it's hard to believe she'll look as _dashing_ as me soon under all that crap." The other voice laughed along with him. "I bet she'll clean up better than you! With the way Master Aro's acting, she must be special. I don't think I've ever seen him look _that_ starry-eyed about someone other than Jane…and that's saying something!"

"Yeah well I—"

"Would you two _leave_ already!"

"Sorry sir," one of them said quickly. I didn't hear them leave, but as I heaved and rasped loudly for air—my chest blazing in protest—I heard a voice echoing loudly in my head…once I hadn't heard in a long time; soft, angelic and breathtakingly beautiful in all its anger. "Are you happy now?!" he roared, absolutely livid. "You wanted this. And now look what's happening to you! You're writhing on a table in utter _agony_, _begging_ someone to kill you! Is all of this pain worth losing your mortality, Bella? Your _soul_!"

'_It is…for you. It's worth everything and more.'_

He only snarled; the sound resonating loudly over all of the background noise. I smiled. For one blissful moment, the pain completely stopped. The fires suddenly disappeared.

And just as abruptly, his voice was filled with ancient grief. "Bella…what have you _done_?"

He didn't give me the chance to answer before the flames started again. I gasped when I felt something force its way up my throat and I dry-wretched until I eventually choked it up, suffocating in the process. I tried desperately to sit up but found I was chained in position, unable to move at all. Everything around me suddenly began to implode and this time, I felt _every single_ nerve in my body burst in agony.

Somewhere far off in the distance, I heard a devil laugh.

"Excellent. Two days down…and only one to go."

I screamed.

* * *

x x x

* * *

I was home.

A fact of which I knew wouldn't help elevate _my_ mood, but I hoped that at least I could reassure Carlisle and Esme temporarily with my presence. I would check up with them to make sure everything was okay and then I would leave. I had other obligations elsewhere that required my attention. It did them no good for me to be around them when I was like this. I wasn't worth anything to anyone anymore. It all meant nothing to _me _now. I leant my forehead up against the door for a moment, wondering how much more of this I could take before I completely feel apart.

It had been just over a year now since my family and I left that cloudy little town of Forks…and my un-beating heart felt every _second _of it. _I_ was miserable, but had Bella moved on? I winced—it hurt to even _think _her name. What was she doing? Did she hate me now? She would if she had any kind of common sense; if she wanted any kind of _normal_ life. Yes. Bella would live out the rest of her life happily and die an old lady, warm in her bed. And when that time came, she would go to a place that would always be off limits to me, regardless of any redeeming qualities I might possess.

I would never see her again. I was doomed to spend an eternity without her.

That last thought was so overpowering…and so completely _unbearable,_ that I literally threw myself into the house—anything that would provide me with a decent distraction. But like the persistent ache it was, I could feel it lingering behind the thin veil of my trivial thoughts, waiting to ambush me when I couldn't escape. I couldn't stop the shiver that bolted down my spine at the thought.

I'd created enough noise that my family would have known I was certainly here by now. If Alice had been watching, she would have seen my return…which was why I was surprised at how long it took for them all to appear. Rosalie and Emmett greeted me from the bottom of the staircase, smiling attentively at me. Alice and Jasper were no where to be found. They must have gone out—I could think of no other explanation. Perhaps Alice had grown tired of watching me waste away in that god-forsaken slum. I didn't blame her…

But then I felt the familiar tremor of Jasper's mind, and listened in to see what had him so distracted.

'_Where is she? What does that mean now that she's on her way home? What's happened to Bella…?'_

My eyes widened in considerable shock and I visibly cringed at the pain that shot up through my chest as I heard her name. "**_What_**!"

My body reacted before my mind caught up with my actions. I was instantly furious at the thought of _anything_ happening to Bella…and even more livid that my own _siblings_—particularly Alice—seemed to be the cause. They'd all promised to follow my lead in regards to Bella, no matter how much they disagreed with my decision. What did she hope to achieve by going back there? It would only make Bella unhappy…we would only ever haunt her. She didn't deserve that kind of life. No one did.

I was going to _kill_ Alice.

I tore up the staircase and stormed into Jasper's room—all within a second—glaring at him with accusing eyes. "Start explaining. _Now_. You have three seconds," I told him through clenched teeth. I was struggling to keep my voice even…struggling with fighting the urge to throw him up against a wall and demand that he tell me where and/or what Alice had done with Bella. I _would _do that, if that's what it took.

"Edward, I think you need to calm down," Jasper soothed, sending a wave of tranquility through the room.

But my rage was making it extremely difficult to be civil about anything. "Damn it, Jasper! Where is she?" My voice was flat, dark.

"Alice is on her way home right now," he assured me, talking with exaggerated slowness. "I…I don't really know what's happened. She wasn't on the phone for very long." A flicker of panic flitted across his face—a rarity for Jasper—and then everything came out in a rush. "She…she just left in such a hurry, telling me that she'd had enough of everything and was going to fix it. I begged her not to go, but she was adamant about everything working out like she always is. I couldn't stop her leaving. It didn't matter how I pleaded with her, she never listened."

He slumped down onto his couch, throwing his head into his hands. "I just don't know what's gotten into her lately. She's been so quiet…so distant. Not herself at all."

'_And she won't be ever again. Not once I get my hands on her…'_ I thought bitterly. My fingers flexed and jerked, trying to work out the building tension. I suddenly had an insatiable urge to hit something. Hard.

"Oh, wow," a voice chimed from behind me, dripping with sarcasm. I only rolled my eyes. "Edward's actually _talking _to someone. To what do we owe this great honor?"

I strained my jaw shut tightly, biting back my retort. She _wanted _me to react and I was not going to give her the satisfaction of hearing my profanities.

"Don't play dumb, Rosalie," I hissed. "Where's Alice?"

Her expression was a trifle smug now, no doubt pleased that she knew something I didn't. "Alice is only trying to fix up _your_ mistakes, Edward…and you have the nerve to call me superficial," she growled.

"Rose…" Emmett warned, but she cut him off with one swift wave of her hand.

"No! There's no reason the rest of us should have to suffer for _his _screw-ups, Emmett!" she screamed, eyes blazing as she directed her attention back to me. "It's not our fault that _you_ didn't have the guts to change Bella. You obviously don't care about her that much if you chickened out…"

My fingers were balled into fists so tightly, I was sure I was going to puncture my granite skin. My jaw strained so much it hurt. I was absolutely seething with rage. "**_You don't know anything_**!" I snarled at her, inches away from her face. She didn't even flinch.

"Kids!" Carlisle and Esme joined us in Jasper's room an instant later, both looking extremely confused. Esme's eyes gleamed with happiness as she looked at me, but I could also see the grief behind it and was forced to look away quickly. I could feel my father's gentle gaze lingering on me in particular. _'What's going on, Edward?'_

But quite frankly, I didn't have time for his concern.

This definitely wasn't the reunion I'd hoped for.

With my fury dictating my every move, I threw myself at Jasper, ignoring the loud _crack _as our body's collided hard against the plaster walls, almost bringing the whole thing down in the process. But I didn't care. I realized now that he was the only one who was going to give me a straight answer; Rosalie and Emmett were being very careful with their thoughts. I was faintly aware of my family's protests in the background, but I paid them no mind.

"_Where is she_?" I demanded through gritted teeth. Jasper looked straight at me, his face defensive for a moment before it turned completely hopeless. When he didn't answer, I made a point of tightening my grip on his shirt. "Tell me!" I roared.

He sighed in defeat. "Alice…Alice took Bella to Volterra."

I blinked at him for a moment, waiting for the gravity of those words to settle in…and when they finally did, the unfamiliar feeling of nausea crashed over my head like a wave. I leaned against the wall for support, suddenly feeling extremely light-headed. "Oh God…Bella…"

I didn't have to read Jasper's mind to know what that meant.

I didn't think, I just ran. I heard Esme call after me but I didn't look back. I had to get out. I had to get away as fast as I possibly could. I flew down the staircase and threw the front door so hard against the frame that the glass shattered. I ignored the small shards that lodged themselves in my shirt as I broke out into a run across the front lawn.

What was I going to do now? I was helpless. There was nothing I could to stop anything. I had no doubt that Bella was already in Aro's slimy hands…and I also knew that there was absolutely no way he'd let her go now. I unconsciously snarled at the thought, my anger propelling me forward through the trees. How could Alice _do _that to her? How could she betray _me_ like that? And Bella…what was she _thinking_? I had removed myself from her life to keep her safe…to get away from her before someone lost control and made biting her a necessity. I'd almost killed myself by leaving her…I'd certainly crushed _her_. All that pain and agony…I would have gladly subjected myself to it for the rest of my immortal existence if it meant that Bella was happy. But now…

It had all been for nothing.

It hit me abruptly like a ton of bricks; the scent was incredibly potent. I'd know it anywhere—that sweet, almost fruity flavor that was my sister. My rage suddenly came boiling to the surface, my entire body tensing, waiting for her to appear through the trees. I crouched, trying to control my trembling. _As soon as she shows _I told myself. _As soon as I see her…I swear to God, I'll…_

Several things happened simultaneously then.

A breeze whipped past and the threat hitched in my throat when Alice finally danced through the branches. The venom churned uncontrollably on my tongue, leaving me winded and absolutely _ravenous_. The beast in me roared out, violently shaking and shrieking in its cage. I'd stopped breathing, but the aroma was still swirling in my head, swiftly shutting down all rationality…all control. I wrenched my eyes shut and swallowed it with immense difficulty, locking it away with every ounce of will I had. I fell to my knees in the soft grass, breathing heavily…and groaned.

She was absolutely _saturated _in Bella's scent.

"Sorry," she said sharply, her usually smooth, melodic voice somehow rough. "But someone had to give you the wake-up call and as far as I'm concerned, it's a year overdue. I know you'll never believe me, but I did this for your own good."

"_What_?" I snapped, fighting back the urge to simply strangle her, useless gesture as it was. My fury was badly marred by my breathlessness. "Go back on your promise or damn Bella? Forgive me if I don't seem as _grateful _as you might have hoped. I guess I'm funny that way."

"Edward, Bella's not—"

"Shut it, Alice. I don't want to hear it." I rubbed my temples in _extreme_ frustration, taking a deep breath…and almost choked. The lingering smell of Bella's scent was driving me _insane _after a year of absence…but then a thought crawled its way into my mind, unbidden. _You don't have to worry about that anymore. You can go back…there's nothing to stop you now. There's no danger…_

No. No. _No_.

What was _wrong_ with me?

"Argh!"

"I don't regret what I've done," she shot back, shrugging. "It was going to happen eventually."

"You had absolutelyno _right_!" I growled, making my way over to where I knew she was concealed in the trees. "I should never have trusted you to keep your word…can't you see what you've done, Alice? Bella's in even more danger now than she was before…and _you_ put her there!" I swung around harshly and smashed my fist into the base of a tree. A massive _crack _cut through the thick, humid air, followed a few seconds later by a huge crash as the trunk collided with the ground.

I brushed the splinters from my skin, already seeking out something else to take my anger out on. Everything was glowing a bright, hot red, the impulse to simply attack overriding everything else. I spotted my sister standing only a few feet away from where the tree had fallen, a sullen expression on her face as her eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Aro promised Bella would be alright," Alice tried to tell me firmly, but the lack of conviction in her voice told me otherwise.

"And you believed him?! You better than anyone can understand the consequences of a wrong decision!" I told her indignantly, screaming as loudly as I possibly could at her in my head.

"I didn't have a choice!" she barked back, her voice echoing loudly through the dank atmosphere. Did she really think that to be a reasonable excuse? Pathetic.

"Like _hell_ you didn't! She _trusted_ you, Alice! And you handed her over to _them_!"

Apparently though, my anger only seemed to triple hers. "Are you completely _stupid_! You actually _believed _Aro when he said he wouldn't touch her? She would've been killed, Edward. And if Aro didn't get to finish her off, then Victoria or those feral mongrels would have!"

My train of thought flew off its rails when I saw the images flash through her mind. The tall, tanned boys from the La Push reservation…and in particular the one Bella had always liked; Jacob Black. I could smell them through Alice's memories—that bitter, musty scent that made every hair on the back on my neck stand up in defiance and the jealousy rise in my throat. So while Victoria had sent me on a wild goose-chase around South America, she'd been trying to reach Bella in Forks…and all she had to rely on were a pack of adolescent dogs who could kill her the instant they lost their temper…

Alice's eyes fluttered closed and she slowly shook her head. "I never saw Victoria…but she was always there, trying to break through the wolves' defense. It was only a matter of time before she finally got to Bella, Edward. Face it; leaving only made everything worse." _So much more than you can possibly imagine. _The pain on her face was evident and it made me wonder what else she had seen.

"You don't know that," I told her, but my voice sounded incredibly weak.

"Just accept it, Edward. This is what's happened and so now—"

"**_You don't understand_**!" I cried, jumping up and grabbing her by the shirt. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to forget about me and move on with her life! She was supposed to stay _human_. What in the world made you think that this was in _any way a good idea_?!"

"Because Bella _wasn't_ moving on, Edward!" She snarled at me, eyes suddenly going dark. Alice bristled, tearing herself from my grasp easily. "Wake _up_, you idiot! She still loves you. She has _always _loved you!"

"_Shut up_!" I crouched, ready to launch myself at her…when Carlisle suddenly appeared between us, flanked by Esme, Jasper, and Emmett.

"That's enough, Edward," Carlisle said coolly, his eyes radiating with an eerie sort of calmness. I painfully gritted my teeth as I straightened. Esme look positively horrified and I instantly felt guilty. "We'll talk about this later. In the mean time, though, I suggest we get on our way. Alice—call the airlines and books some tickets…"

"No," I interrupted firmly. "I'm going alone."

"Edward…don't be difficult," Emmett scoffed. "Bella wants to see _all _of us."

"Yes, but _I _don't," I growled, sending a baleful glare in his direction. He only sighed.

"Alice," Carlisle repeated in a tense voice, his eyes still on me. She whipped a silver cell phone out from her pocket and swiftly dialed a number. "Edward, you can come with me. The rest of you can get ready. We leave in an hour. Understand?"

Nobody argued.

I followed my father silently up to his office, seething with disapproval. I closed the door quietly and made my way over to the middle of the room as he settled into his chair. I stiffened when he looked up at me, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"Edward…" he started and I knew instantly by his tone alone what he was going to say.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, rushing through the words.

"Alright, alright," he soothed, rightly sensing how upset I was. "But we'll need a plan. You know they'll be watching our every move the minute we step inside…and Aro will be watching _you_ especially closely."

I briefly entertained the idea of taking on the whole Volturi guard…and then dismissed the idea relatively quickly with a groan of impatience. "I don't have time to come up with one right now," I whispered anxiously, already turning towards the door. I only noticed then when my hand was on the handle how much I was shaking.

_Of course. I understand…but try not to do anything irrational._

I walked out of his office without another word. Leaning against the thick wood of the door frame, I took a deep breath, trying to control myself. I dreaded what was about to happen…but welcomed it all the same. I was going back. It was all I had wanted for this past year and odd months, and if it was possible I probably could have cried with the relief…but it didn't seem to have the relaxing factor I'd hoped for…I could still just as easily lose her. I'd been honestly trying to come up with a plan for what to do when we arrived but I never got passed seeing _her_…

I had to see Bella…and that was all. I just had to get there first. Yes…everything else would work itself out from there.

I just need to see her…I just need to see her…I just need to see her…I chanted the words over and over to myself in my head, trying to erase the incredibly amount of doubt building up behind my eyes…I had to get out of here.

"I'm going ahead," I said in a voice no higher than a whisper.

"Alright," came the barely audible reply from the other side of the door. "We'll follow soon."

I left without another word, running straight past Emmett as he called out after me. I didn't want to speak to him. I didn't want to speak to any of my brothers or sisters from now on unless it was absolutely necessary…_especially Alice_, I thought angrily. _How does she expect me to ever trust her again?_

I would run to the airport, I'd decided. It wasn't far and I needed to vent my anger so I didn't try and rip any of my sibling's throats out mid-flight. I walked to the edge of the thick, alpine forest just east of our house before I took off, forcing all of my energy into swiftly dodging the trees and flitting over the small creeks I came across in my path, rapidly gaining speed until everything around me was nothing but a silvery blur. Thunder roared in the distance, the dark grey clouds looming on the horizon flashing with the first signs of lightening.

A storm was coming. How morbidly appropriate.

_I'm coming, Bella…I'm coming._

* * *

x x x

* * *

"Bella."

I squirmed at the sound; my eyes glued shut by some unseen force. I licked my chapped lips, unable to gather any moisture. I felt like the entirety of my insides had been badly sunburned and bruised—they stung and throbbed horribly with every breath I took. I moved again and winced at the pain, only to feel the now familiar brace of metal bindings holding me back. I wanted to cry out for some kind of help, but my throat still felt like it was on fire—the ache was almost overpowering.

"Are you awake?"

I slowly shifted my head up and down, biting down hard on my bottom lip to drown out my groaning. It was dark, hot, lonely…and I was completely and utterly miserable. I couldn't stop my whimpering when I tried to swallow—and almost screamed at the pain. I vaguely recognized the voice; the high pitched, enthusiastic tone of someone who was undoubtedly important, but not exactly trustworthy. What was even stranger to me was how incredibly _loud _it was; so much so in fact that my ear drums felt like they were going to burst.

"Open your mouth, dear. I have something that will make you feel much better."

Despite my mind's assurances that I shouldn't have trusted the voice, I complied anyway. I was too weak to fight him…and I knew I didn't have much else of a choice. The promise of relief was too good an offer to refuse.

Something soft brushed my lips, and the smell of it was absolutely _mouthwatering_. I felt the flames in my throat flare out into an all out blaze and I moaned in agony. My teeth instinctively sliced through a thin layer of plastic and the liquid inside began trickling down my throat, instantly putting out the fire and quelling the ache in my body. I drank deeply, suddenly ravenous…

…And then it was gone.

"Mo…more," I croaked, that one single world echoing off the walls with a surprising firmness that scared me. It felt odd in my ears. It didn't sound like me at all.

I almost smiled when another lot was pressed to my lips once again, and I drank it just as hungrily as I had the first lot. I heard a chuckle, but I didn't stop to listen to who it was.

"Ahhh what a delight! Newborns are always such enthusiastic feeders…"—the voice turned away from me then and spoke to someone else in the room. "…Keep feeding her until she's had enough and then get her cleaned up. We'll have guests arriving soon and I know they'll be very anxious to see her."

I stopped suddenly at hearing that…and almost cried in relief. This would all be over soon, I thought excitedly. Alice and the rest of her family were coming to see me…

_Edward…_

* * *

x x x

* * *

When I was finally able to open my eyes, I was in a dark room. I couldn't tell at first because I could see everything perfectly well; the blue china vase sitting on the old Venetian cabinet…or the thick, red curtains draped across the beautifully decorated four-poster bed. There were two large, leather chairs in the corner, both with painfully ornate carvings driven into the dark oak. I was incredibly stiff and when I stretched, it was then that I noticed the small slits in the ancient brick wall—it was night outside. When I looked up at the crystal chandelier above my head, it was turned off.

What was going on?

I blinked carefully, taking the rest of my surroundings. There was an incredibly large steel door in the right-hand corner—the kind you see in secret agent movies. I had a _very_ good idea of what that was for. Obviously, I wasn't leaving this room without them knowing…and it took me a moment to remember who 'them' was. Everything came rushing back to me then with such burning clarity that I was suddenly overwhelmed; Alice saying goodbye and promising to bring her family back. Aro chaining me to a cold stone table with huge, metal vice grips. I flinched in horror when I remembered exactly where he had bitten me—once on my neck, twice on my wrists and twice on my thighs. My hands shook as I pulled up the long sleeves of my dress, dreading what I might find…

There was nothing—just normal, smooth skin. I checked everywhere else and the results were the same.

I relaxed, releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

But what did that mean? Had all of it just been a dream? Where was I?

The fire…I thought it had killed me. It had been so painful…I felt like my body had exploded…and then…

I instantly tensed when I heard the door make a sound—a creaking, groaning noise that I thought would shatter my eardrums. I tried clamping my hands over my ears in a vain attempt to block the screeching out. A few agonizing seconds later it stopped, and when I finally made myself look up from where I had buried my head in the pillows of the bed to see who it was, I recognized the face instantly.

"Aro…" I said in a _normal _tone of voice and consequently hissed at the pain that shot through my head.

He smiled. "Yes, that will take a little getting used to," he whispered very gently…I was almost lip-reading his words. He chuckled lightly under his breath at my bewildered expression—the very faintest of murmurs…and yet, I heard every, single word and sound very distinctly. It was only now did I realize how crisp and precise his voice was. "You are very hyper-sensitive at the moment," he told me, obviously enjoying my apparent discomfort for some inexplicable reason of his own. "It's just because your body has just gone through a drastic change and needs to adjust. That's why we've put you in this soundproof room. I'm afraid that you'll have to remain here for a few more days until you can cope." He sounded genuinely disappointed by the prospect, too.

So that was what the big, chunky door was for.

He was quiet for a moment, watching me carefully. "Are you thirsty?"

The question completely caught me off guard and for a moment I thought he was offering me a drink of water…but then the realization sank in, along with the accompanying burning sensation in my throat and the vicious growling of my stomach. If I could hear it, I was positive he could…and the thought embarrassed me to an excruciating degree.

"Don't worry my dear," he cooed. "It's quite natural to be hungry all the time; especially for those who are just recently turned." The guard at his side threw something at me then, and I was surprised when I actually caught it. I looked down at it first with a mixture of confusion…and then absolute terror and apprehension when I realized what it was.

"Its blood," I mumbled under my breath, unable to tear my eyes away from the plastic bag full of the red liquid.

"Of course it is," Aro scoffed a tad impatiently. "What else would it be? I don't understand why you're looking at it like that, though. You drank it enthusiastically enough before…"

My eyes widened. "I _did_?" I winced when my voice rose too high and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He frowned. "Now hurry up and drink it down—you want to see your visitors, don't you?"

"They're _here_?—Ow!" My breathing quickened and although my heart wasn't working anymore, it felt like it was about to burst with the anxiety.

"Not yet," he deadpanned and my face visibly fell. "But they will be very soon," he assured me quickly, "and if you want to see them, I suggest you drink that packet down. We have to watch your hunger especially carefully whilst you're so young…"—he smiled a wicked smile—"…It would be a shame if anything terrible were to happen."

I had a distinct feeling that my hunger wasn't the only thing he was implying.

I looked down at the packet in my hands and made a face before I lifted it up slightly. I didn't remember drinking blood before…I dry-wretched at the thought. Just the smell alone was usually enough to make nauseous. "Just close your eyes," Aro encouraged. "Your instincts should do the rest."

I bit my lip, still undecided. _I have to do this… _

My arms still wouldn't move.

Aro sighed, clearly disappointed. "Demetri."

I watched as the guard at his side stepped forward, his flashing out to snatch the bag of blood from in-between my hands. He flipped open a small pouch on his belt and pulled out what looked like a very small, gold-bladed knife and cut through the top of the seal.

It all happened very quickly then.

As soon as I breathed in, the smell hit me and I almost choked on all of the venom churning in my throat. Everything else around me blurred and the only thing I could see was Demetri standing there with _my _food in his hands. I growled, and in some little corner of my mind, I realized how scared I was of myself when I sounded like that. It was such a…_brutal _noise. Not like me at all. Without even thinking, I threw myself at him, promptly smashing into him so hard that when we collided. The _boom_ was so excruciatingly_ loud_ that I thought I would pass out from the pain. I wrenched my eyes shut, willing myself to wait it out. I was biting down on my lip so hard that I thought for sure I would puncture my skin…

And then everything went quiet.

I forced myself to open my eyes, blinking blearily through the grey fog. It took me a few seconds to realize that the fog was dust, and as I clenched my fingers, I felt something soft. There, in my hand was the _empty_ packet of blood Demetri had been holding only an instant ago. As I peered through the cloud of dust, I saw the indent of a body against the brick wall and swallowed hard, my eyes widening.

What had just happened?

"Haha, very nicely done, Bella," Aro cheered lightly. "What did I tell you? And to beat Demetri like that when you're so new…what tenacity! I just knew you'd be special." When I looked over at him, he smiled…and Demetri glared.

"She just caught me off guard, Master. And you know how strong newborns are…" he said in a voice that was polite on the surface, but I could hear the malice underneath. "Her strength will wane with time."

Aro only scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Well, it looks like you'll need a new room then. There's a very nice one that's quite similar down the hall…" he kept talking, but his voice was lost to me as I watched Demetri's head tilt rather conspicuously towards the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sniffed once, the smallest trace of a smirk on his lips…and then his expression smoothed over, his eyes turning to his Master. "They're here."

I didn't have to ask who 'they' was.

"Oh? And right on schedule, too. Alice sure didn't waste any time." He beamed. Their voices started to fade away and all I could hear was my hysterical breathing. They were here…_Edward _was here. What if he hated the way I looked? What if he still didn't want me? What would I do?

I had nowhere to go.

I felt incredibly dizzy and sat down quickly where I stood before I fell over.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here, Bella," Aro told me, sounding especially eager. He didn't seem to notice how anxious I was, and I didn't protest. My throat felt suddenly dry, and I couldn't stop shaking. I was a nervous wreck. I watched Aro and Demetri leave, unable to move. "I'll bring them down here to see you, don't worry." I heard the ghost of his words barely reach my ears before he disappeared completely from sight, the door painfully groaning closed behind him.

I tried to take a deep breath…without much success. I was almost choking with hysterics. I honestly didn't believe myself capable of handling the pain were Edward to hate me for what I'd done…and I had nowhere to go back to. Charlie, Renee and Jacob were now forever off limits…I winced at the thought and quickly dismissed the idea. _'Deal with it later.' _I told myself firmly, trying to swallow the sobs building in my throat. I supposed that if worse came to worse I could always stay with the Volturi. It certainly wouldn't be a great life…heck, I was positive that I'd be down right miserable…but it was better than wondering aimlessly around Europe.

I suddenly felt rather hot and when I tried to stand up to make my way over to a window, I found that I couldn't—my legs had turned to pools of jelly underneath my body. I almost screamed in frustration at how pathetic I felt, but stopped myself when I remembered how much it would hurt. My fingers brushed the dirty stone floor and I almost laughed—the dust tickled my skin. Damn my hyper-sensitiveness.

My mind soon began to wonder. What could be happening upstairs at the moment? What were they all saying? Were they all mad with me? I couldn't hear _anything_. The silence in this dark room was unnerving…

Something tapped on the door.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, my entire body tensing as my breath hitched in my throat. I stared, feeling absolutely terrified…and so ecstatic at the same time, it scared and confused me. Another, more noticeable clicking sound cut through the thin air…and then the door finally opened. I ignored the painful wringing in my ears as the metal screeched along the stone and focused solely on the person trying squeeze through the small crack.

As soon as his eyes found mine, his face crumpled in pain…and I almost fell apart. I wanted to avert my eyes, not wanting to see him leave…not wanting to hear him say anything…but I couldn't look away. It was only then I realized how insufficient my memories were of him…he was so beautiful—even more so now that I could _really _see him. He looked even more like an angel now then he ever did with his windblown bronze hair and marble skin…and it didn't matter if he never wanted me because I would _never_ want anything but him as long as I lived.

"Bella…" he murmured in such a low voice I almost missed it. His intense coal black eyes bored into mine so intently that I only just realized that I'd stopped breathing. It took me a moment to realize that he wasn't breathing either. I tried to find my voice, but nothing would come out…_this has to be a dream…this has to be a dream…_

I yelped when he suddenly threw himself at me, crushing me almost painfully against his chest. I wheezed as the air was knocked clean from my lungs…I'd forgotten how _hard_ he was—I felt like I'd just run head on into a brick wall. Despite how breathless I was, the instant he touched me…my misery instantly evaporated. I was well again. Whole…I felt so warm and giddy that it was impossible for me to even think straight.

"God, Bella…" he mumbled into the crook of my neck, voice breaking as he said my name. I felt his cold lips press against my collarbone and gasped.

"Ed…Edward…"

He grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and pulled me away to look me straight in the face. "Honestly, what were you _thinking_? Are you _insane_?" He was angry with me. I wasn't surprised. He looked at me intently, obviously waiting for some kind of explanation. My mouth opened and closed multiple times, but no words came to mind. His cool breath brushed my face, making me woozy. "Well?" he pressed, his grip tightening exponentially on my forearms.

I completely fell apart then. I burst out into a fit of tearless sobs as I threw my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. Edward sighed as he pulled me closer still, his stone arms wrapping themselves tightly around my waist. He chuckled half-heartedly, "What am I going to do with you, Bella?"

We stayed like that for an immeasurable moment, waiting for my weeping to slow. The silence was no longer uncomfortable. It was blissful. He soon began humming my lullaby and I felt myself gradually slipping away at the sound, the whole reality of the situation was only now just starting to sink in. "You're really here…" I muttered, my unbeating heart bursting at the words.

He pulled away slightly, only to lean his forehead against mine. "Yes…" he smiled, caressing my cheek softly with his fingers. I shivered. "I'm here…and now _we_ have to get out of here."

"_What_?"

"We have to get out of here, Bella," he said more quietly this time, his voice barely audible even to me. "We…_you_ can't stay here."

My eyes narrowed in disbelief. "But Edward, didn't Alice tell you that I—"

"I don't _care_," he said heatedly, his lips moving to the hollow of my ear. "They can't have you." Did I imagine the jealousy in his tone?

"You can't take on the _Volturi_!" I almost shouted at him…and instantly regretted it when I realized how much that _hurt_.

He didn't seem disturbed in the slightest by the prospect. "Watch me."

I was. The thought absolutely _terrified_ me. "But—"

"Shhh…" he interrupted, firmly placing a finger against my lips. "Bella…you have to promise me something."

I was instantly skeptical. "What?"

"Whatever happens in the future, you have to promise me…promise me that you'll never let anyone take you away from me again, understand?" I felt his hands shaking as they rested lightly on the back of my neck. He sounded like he was about to break down. I reached around and took one of his hands in mine, squeezing it tightly, never taking my eyes from his. "Edward, what's going—?"

"Just promise me," he begged. "I've already lost you to my own stupidity and carelessness…I'm never making that mistake again." I looked at him, bewildered by his behavior.

"Wha—?"

"Promise me."

"O…Okay," I told him nervously. "I promise." His rigid position instantly relaxed, and he gave me a weary smile. He pulled me onto his lap then, drawing me as tightly as he possibly could against his chest like this was the last time he would ever see me. I'm not going to lie—he was _really _scaring me. Resting his head in the crook of my neck, I heard him breathe in deeply. "Everything will be alright…" he assured me, but it sounded like he was having a hard time believing his own words. "Bella…I—"

We both stiffened when the air stirred just outside the door—it was still open. When I looked up, the rest of Edward's family was standing there, smiling at me. Edward didn't relax. He stood up, taking me with him and while keeping his back to his family, he let go of me and stepped out of the way and made his way over to the other side of the room without a word, his expression unreadable.

I gulped. I knew this would happen…and it was all my fault.

"Hiya, Bella," Emmett said awkwardly, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

I turned to smile up at him timidly, happy to see them, and yet frustrated all the same—frustrated at them for interrupting whatever it was Edward was trying to tell me before they interrupted. "Hi, everyone."

Esme was the first to make her way over to me, engulfing me in a friendly embrace. "Hello, sweetie…it's great to see you."

"Same here," I said in earnest. And as everyone slowly came up to see me, Edward continued to stand away from everyone else, his face eerily blank, eyes cold. The whole time I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking…what he was _planning_. But most of all I was confused; this whole time I'd thought that he never wanted me…that he was bored of having me around…Maybe I just hadn't bored him yet because we hadn't see each other in so long…but there was just something about the way he was acting…that made me hope otherwise…

_'Maybe Alice was right after all…'_

The thought didn't have the comforting effect I'd hoped for.

I looked over at Edward once more. His stance hadn't changed in the slightest. A silver of panic rose in my throat as I suddenly realized what usually accompanied that expression…his cold, calculating face was just a façade.

_'What are you hiding, Edward?'_

* * *

x x x

* * *

If only I'd known then what I knew now. I could have stopped him. I could have prevented this whole mess. If only I hadn't made that stupid promise…he might still be okay. By making me take that oath, he'd damned himself.

'_So many 'If only's'… so much I regret…and at the same time, so much I wouldn't trade for the world.'_

I couldn't help it, I started crying again.

"_Don't you dare go back on your word, Bella. You promised…"_

I'm sorry, Edward but…

I lied.

* * *

**A/N**: And so now the plot _finally_ starts to get underway! Woot! This is going to be so much _fun_! –dances– What's Edward hiding? I couldn't tell you that, it would spoil the whole story:P I can, however, give you all a preview of the upcoming chapters: a whole bunch o' fluff, fighting, running and just general suspense…that's good, right? Sorry it took so long to update…I honestly didn't know that Edward's section of the story would be 3500 words…you know he has to over-think everything. -.-;

I have holidays coming up in ten days, so that's a perfect opportunity to get some writing done. I'm actually waiting for my new laptop so I can write during my boring lectures at university. :P Chapters should pump themselves out faster that way, but don't expect too much – I have assessment coming up as well, so I do actually have to pay my _real _life some attention…and then of course there's that thing called a part-time job that I have to do for money to survive. Damn.

There will be an "M" rated scene later on in the story, just to give you a heads up. I _swear _it'll be _very_ tastefully done. I can't stand anything too graphic. I was stunned by the amount of people who offered to beat for me—thank you all so much! But I could only pick one of you. I'm sorry. If you're still really keen, I've been working on many-a-oneshot, so you guys can proof those for me if you wish. PM, email or review me if you're still interested. ;)

**Lomesir **is just plain _wonderful_ for editing this for me.

Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it. Any constructive criticism and praise is absolutely adored in review format.

_Chapter 6: Run Away_ is already underway. It should be posted soon.

Till next time!

Warui-Usagi


	6. Run Away

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Waltz: Chapter 6**

**Run Away**

_Warui-Usagi_

* * *

'_When I saw you…I was afraid to meet you…_

_When I met you…I was afraid to kiss you…_

_When I kissed you…I was afraid to love you…_

_And now that I love you, I'm scared as hell that I'm going to lose you.'_

_**-- Roy Croft**_

* * *

x x x

* * *

At that moment, you could have cut the tension in the air with a chainsaw. 

Even as everyone laughed and smiled along with the polite conversation, I could tell that every single vampire in the room was far from relaxed—jaws strained, glassy eyes and rigid poses told me that _a lot_ more was going unsaid. The unmistakable sense of hostility wasn't directed at anyone in particular, but it flowed off of Edward in waves. I couldn't help but notice how conveniently Alice had placed herself—as far away from Edward as possible. I didn't think it was coincidence that Jasper stood directly in his brother's line of vision, blocking all signs of his wife from view. Carlisle and Esme stood quietly to one side, speaking intensely with Rosalie and Emmett. They both looked up and smiled reassuringly at me when they noticed I was looking, but it didn't touch their eyes.

I sighed heavily, flinching as the guilt twisted my insides painfully. This was all my fault.

I chanced a glance across the room at Edward and I was momentarily surprised to find him surveying the wall he was leaning on—running his strong hands over the ancient brick with a thoughtful expression, lips moving in an inaudible blur as he did quick calculations in his head.

"Edward?"

I hadn't even known I'd spoken until his eyes snapped up to meet mine, the strangest look on his face—he seemed almost embarrassed.

He averted his gaze immediately, drawing back against the wall until he stood, completely straight and immobile, making a scene of being a beautiful marble statue in the far corner of the room. He finally looked up to smile at me sheepishly and I couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding. He'd spoken all but two words together since his family had appeared, and that certainly wasn't like him, even if he was fighting with them.

"What do we do now?" Emmett's deep voice echoed loudly in the room, making no attempt to keep it down. The volume of his voice made me hiss in pain, a sharp tremor of electricity shooting through my head, making my nerves sizzle. He mumbled a quick apology under his breath.

Edward finally spoke, voice soft and firm. "You leave."

Rosalie scoffed and Emmett was succinct as always. "Why the hell should we?"

"Because you've already done enough," Edward said darkly, shooting his brother a threatening look. Moonlight streaked the walls; creeping in through the small slits in the brick and illuminating his skin, making him appear even more dream-like and angelic in his anger. I stifled a shudder before it could give me away.

Emmett teeth snapped together loudly and Edward's glare didn't fault in the slightest. I tried desperately to think of something to say, but I kept coming up dry; my mouth opening and closing like some sort of stupid fish. Rosalie stormed off, already bored and Jasper and Alice remained incredibly quiet through the whole ordeal. Edward shifted his weight anxiously, a low growl already rumbling away in his chest. Just when I thought the two were going to pounce on each other, Carlisle stepped in between them, his calm voice ringing with incredible authority in the confides of the small room. "That's enough. Both of you."

"He started it," Emmett mumbled. Edward ignored him.

I continued to watch Emmett and it was pretty clear that he was upset about fighting with his brother like this, especially considering how close they were. He turned away from Edward's back, dejected and slouched over to stand at Rosalie's side. "We were only trying to help," he grumbled bitterly under his breath, keeping his eyes locked on the hard cement floor. "You were so upset. We just thought that if Bella—"

"You didn't _think _about anything!" Edward growled, abruptly cutting him off. I felt my eyebrows narrow in anger. He was being pretty unreasonable…but underneath it all, I could see he was incredibly nervous about something…afraid, even. "Edward…it's not their fault," I insisted, but he held up his hand, refusing to look at me. My face fell considerably.

"What are you going to do? Nothing stupid I hope," Alice said, speaking up for the first time since she'd appeared with the rest of her family. Everyone was so surprised when she walked out from behind Jasper, Emmett and Edward's argument was momentarily forgotten, along with the accompanying suffocating atmosphere. I looked over at Edward, and he looked like he was about ready to charge her. Alice would be the red flag in that little scenario, and I cringed at the thought.

He said nothing in response and a small, smug smile crept onto Alice's lips. Edward snarled.

"That's enough, Alice," Carlisle said in a tone that sounded unnaturally harsh. He turned to Esme—who hadn't spoken at all throughout the standoff—and brushed his fingers against hers with the slightest of touches. She immediately began to follow when he turned to the door, and Edward relaxed into a more natural pose, watching as the rest of his family followed silently behind. I could see that they didn't quite agree with the decision, but obeyed nonetheless. I saw that Alice still hadn't moved and I used the opportunity to flit over and wrap my arms around her quickly, pecking her on the cheek. When I drew back to look at her face, she seemed startled.

"I could never blame you for what you did. In fact, I want to thank you so much, Alice…" Edward grumbled something unintelligible underneath his breath. I ignored him. "…You gave me what I've always wanted."

She smiled at me but it didn't touch her eyes. I couldn't help it; I was a little irritated. It seemed masochism ran in the family. She stepped out of my arms and skipped to Jaspers side, shooting me a reassuring glance over her shoulder just as the door closed. I was surprised when it didn't make a sound.

The atmosphere in the room shifted.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe and I knew that if my heart was still beating, it probably would have jumped out of my chest by now. I could feel Edward's scorching eyes on me, but I couldn't bear to meet his gaze. Instead, I kept my eyes firmly on the floor. This was going to be difficult. He'd come just like I'd asked and now he was free to leave. I didn't quite see how I could stand to watch him go this time. In fact, I was pretty sure that I _wouldn't_ survive. I had reassured Alice, but this life meant nothing to me if I couldn't have him with me…and now that I'd left Forks, I could never go back. I'd lost Jacob, Charlie, Renee…everyone.

I had no where else to go now. I was trapped here with the Volturi forever. This gamble had been for nothing. I tried to comfort myself with the knowledge that at least I knew. It would have been much worse wondering for the rest of my life. Or would it? I had Jacob and Charlie then, and now…I had nothing.

I stopped breathing altogether, trying to stop myself from falling completely to pieces in front of him.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his perfect voice cutting through me like a hot knife through butter.

"Hmmm?" I still didn't look at him. Instead, I closed my eyes, hoping that would make it easier to talk to him. I heard the disturbance in the air as he moved, the slight rustling of his hair, and when I opened my eyes, he was standing enticingly, _impossibly_ close; only a few inches away from my face. My eyes widened as I jumped back in shock, but his iron arms locked themselves securely around my waist, preventing me from getting very far. He drew me in tightly against his chest, the feeling of him being so close sending my hypersensitive body into complete overdrive. All I could hear was his loud, harsh breathing ringing in my ears; his cold, strong fingers scorching my skin…and the wonderfully potent perfume that seemed to ooze from his very being was achingly beautiful as it made my head whirl.

I knew I should have pushed away, he was going to leave at any moment and I knew the _second _he let me go it was going to feel as if someone had ripped my heart clean from my chest. I could feel the fault line in my chest rippling, ready to tear me to shreds.

His lips brushed my forehead, making my skin tingle. _I can't afford to hope. He's going to leave. I know he is._

I still didn't move.

One minute past, and then another; two, three, four, until I stopped counting altogether.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly against my ear, chuckling humorlessly to himself. "I'm so stupid."

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that and now that we were alone, I was also pretty desperate to find out what he had been up to all this time, and everyone else for that matter. I wanted to say _anything _that might distract him from ending this conversation too quickly and leaving, inevitably taking my heart with him in the process.

But I suddenly felt like someone had jammed a packet full of cotton balls down my throat and so when Edward saw that I wasn't going to speak, he continued.

"I shouldn't have left. I see that now. But you need to understand…"—the words came rapidly now, the way I remembered he spoke whenever he was agitated. His voice was low and urgent, but I was surprised how crisp it sounded in my ears—"…That I had no idea that you'd just get yourself into even more danger in Forks. I thought you would be safe there—_really_ safe. I couldn't believe that _Victoria…_"—he snarled her name—"…would actually dare to show her face again. Or that _werewolves_, the most volatile, stupid, mangy creatures out there besides Victoria herself…" he trailed off then, tensing as his arms instinctively tightening around my waist even further.

I chose to remain silent, leaning my head carefully against his chest and listening to the hollow sound of breath echo in his lungs. "But what astounds me even _more_," he said after a brief pause, starting to get angry again, "Is what Alice has done. I can't believe it. I can't believe that any of them would do this. I can't believe that _you _went along with this!" he said incredulously, suddenly yanking me back a few inches to look me straight in the eye. "Honestly, did mortality really mean nothing to you at all?"

"Of course it did," I said, my sincerity marred by the lump in my throat. I swallowed hard.

"Then why throw it all away?"

I looked at him; my face full of hopeless disbelief. "Can you really not know the answer to that question?"

He threw his head into his hands, rubbing his temples in a familiar sign of frustration. His eyes had saddened considerably when he looked up again, reaching for my hand to fold neatly in his. The contact made me shiver. Edward didn't say anything more after that. I watched him as he pulled my hand up and pressed it firmly against his cheek and sighed, kissing the base of my wrist.

The silence of his thoughts unnerved me. "Are you mad?" I couldn't help but ask.

He didn't look at me when he answered. "Not at you," he replied stiffly.

"Please don't blame Alice and Jasper," I begged. "Or Rosalie and Emmett for that matter. I made them do it. I _wanted _this. You knew that." My voice was sharper than I'd intended and it made me chew on the inside of my cheek with the tiniest hint of regret for what I'd said.

Edward's butterscotch-tinged eyes flashed. He dropped my hand. "Yes, I knew…and you have no idea how hard your life is going to be from now on. If you could even call how we live a life. And as for Jasper, Alice and the rest of my family," he continued, sensing rightly that I was about to protest, "They interfered in matters that didn't concern them. Now they can deal with the consequences of their actions. Frankly, it was none of their business."

"But they only did what they thought was right," I insisted, stung by his critical tone. "They just wanted to make you happy."

"Yes well, they've succeeded wonderfully there, haven't they?" he said, his voice bitingly sarcastic. He stared at me for a moment, his expression unreadable. "It doesn't matter anyway…"—he waved a hand dismissively, sounding rather impatient—"…I don't want to talk about it anymore."

I couldn't help but be agitated with him, even though I knew I should probably have been patient. Why he was being so flippant about the rest of his family was beyond me—especially when it was painfully obvious not a moment ago how much they cared about him. I still remembered the look on Emmett's face. I would've thought Edward would see past all of their "indiscretions" and seen the real trigger that prompted their actions—especially considering that he shared such a close connection with all of his siblings, _especially_ Alice. For someone who could read people's thoughts, Edward was being particularly narrow-minded. Couldn't he see how upset everyone was over this whole thing? Didn't he care at all? Was I really _that _bad?

He was quiet then, moving forward to brush his hand against my cheek. I purposefully stepped back, narrowly missing his fingers. He looked at me a confused expression and I felt my eyebrows knit together in anger.

"What's wrong?"

"You," I said, staring at him accusingly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending that your family doesn't exist."

"I'm not pretending they don't exist," he said softly, eyes hardening.

"Could've fooled me," I scoffed.

He watched me carefully for a moment, scrutinizing my expression. His dark eyes watched me intently as he took a step toward me. "What is it that's really bothering you?"

My answer was teetering on the end of my tongue—a question that I desperately wanted an answer to…and didn't want at the same time. He'd been back not even an hour and already I was second guessing my every move. I couldn't deny that I enjoyed his touch. I never wanted to pull away, but every time he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand or kissed my forehead, a little seed of hope would sprout and start to grow. I couldn't allow myself to hope. It would just make everything that much harder when he left. I knew that; but it seemed to be happening whether I wanted it to or not.

This had nothing to do with his family, I had decided. The only reason he could resent them for what they'd done is because of what had happened to _me_. He didn't want me when I was human, and now that I'd become the "monster" he never wanted me to be, I was even more undesirable. It was the only possible explanation. It was a good thing that I'd gotten much better at hiding how I really felt—two years of concealing my emotions from Charlie had almost made me an expert.

Almost.

Edward cleared his throat impatiently, snapping me out of my reverie. He sighed, annoyed, and the smell of his breath completely derailed my train of thought. I blinked at him, bewildered. He rolled his eyes, groaning. "_Bella_…"

"What?"

"Tell me," he pleaded in a persuasive, angelic voice. "_Please_…I don't even have your heartbeat to go on, anymore." He stepped up to me again and this time I didn't pull away. He was so close our noses were touching, his eyes intense. "What are you thinking?"

And just like that, my resolve melted away, his eyes doing that unfair smoldering thing. I felt something inside me snap open—like a floodgate gate—and the worlds tumbled out of my mouth in nothing but mess of indistinguishable syllables. "Do you really not want me that badly? Do I repulse you _that _much?" My voice broke on the last word. I was on the verge of losing it. My throat started burning. I tried to take a deep breath.

A pained look flitted across Edward's face and I quickly averted my eyes. I heard him swallow hard. "Bella," he started and I felt his cool fingers slide underneath my chin, coaxing it upwards and forcing me to meet his gaze. "I think you've misunderstood."

Edward's eyes clouded in anger when he read the obvious surprise in mine. "Did you honestly believe that after all of those times I told you I loved you that I didn't mean it?" he asked incredulously.

"Not that you didn't mean it," I whispered, trying hard to focus while the intensity of his gaze—however unintentionally—scattered my thoughts. "I'm sure you did…back then. It's just that I-you-it…it never made sense for you to—"

Edward saw how much I was struggling and cut me of with a finger gently pressed to my lips. He leaned in then, resting his forehead against mine, his arms wrapping themselves securely around my waist. "Do you have _any_ idea of much I love you? Any concept at all?"

"But you said—"

"No," he interjected firmly. The breath of his words made my sensitive skin tingle like mad. "I lied."

His arms tightened around my hips, rightly sensing that my knees were about to give way. I didn't realize until he gave me a pointed look that I'd stopped breathing altogether. His words swirled around in my head for a few moments, never truly sinking in. Edward waited patiently for me to find my voice again. When I spoke, it was shaky and breathless. "Why?"

"I had to do _something _to protect you from me and my family. I saw how we were endangering your life everyday, making it impossible for you to have a normal life. I didn't want to—I thought it would kill me to do it—but the only solution I saw was leaving." He choked on the last word, tilting his head slightly so he could kiss the tip of my nose. "I was so convinced that you would put up a fight; that you would _know _I was lying. I was definitely surprised at how easy it was. I couldn't understand how you would believe me so easily. After everything we've been through, honestly, Bella…"—His cool hands held my head firmly in place—"…how could you?"

And so I cried; my chest heaving with tearless sobs, my eyes burning. I cringed when the hysterical sounds coming from in-between my lips made my ears feel like they were going to explode, but I couldn't seem to stop. Edward was watching me with a softer expression now as he pulled my face closer to his. "Silly, Bella," he chided. "How many times to I have to tell you before you understand? I can't survive in a world where you don't exist…where you _aren't_ a part of my life. I'm sorry that my leaving didn't protect you, and I'm sorry that I've hurt you so much. I'll never forgive myself for leaving you…not even if I live for the rest of eternity.

"I realize now that I don't care about right and wrong anymore. It's irrelevant. To be honest, the whole concept has meant so little since I met you. All I care about now is what I want and what I don't want. I want _you_. All of you. And I _don't_ want to lose you ever again. I've had to endure that feeling—the thought of never seeing your beautiful face again…and it was _horrible_. It was as if I'd left everything of myself here with you. My heart hasn't beaten in over one hundred years, but the…_agony _I feltwas all too real."

"Y-You felt it to?" I croaked, trying to stop the hiccups in my voice. Edward gave me a meaningful look, so I elaborated. "My heart…it was definitely lost. The pain was…unbearable."

He smiled in understanding. It was a sad smile. "We're so pathetic," he mumbled against my skin, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I laughed quietly along with him, leaning my head against his shoulder. I still couldn't believe that he was here and that he loved me. He had loved me all along, apparently. We stayed like that for another immeasurable moment before he pulled back to look at me with my favorite crooked smile. "Can you ever forgive me, Bella?"

I felt my face break out into a huge grin. The expression felt strange on my face. I hadn't _truly_ smiled in so long. "Of course," I said without a second thought, my hand already reaching up to caress his face. "I've always loved you, and nothing will ever change that fact." I felt giddy as I said the words—words that I'd taken for granted before—now meant more to me than anything else in the world. I couldn't have meant them more in that moment.

Edward beamed down at me, his teeth flashing in the moonlight. "That's all I needed to hear."

I watched as he continued to lean in—stopping only inches away from my face to smile at me—before his lips engulfed mine, body and soul, in a desperate kiss.

It scared me.

The kiss was much the same as what I was used to—Edward was as cautious and careful with me as he always was, (though he didn't need to be anymore) but then something seemed to change quite abruptly. His lips were suddenly much more urgent and strangely desperate as one of his hands carelessly twisted itself in my hair, locking my face securely to his. I was trying to enjoy the fact that he was _really, _truly kissing me, buthe never seemed to relax, his entire body taunt and rigid against my own…and it was then that I felt as if something cracked inside Edward; for the briefest moment, I was completely overwhelmed by everything that he'd been working so hard to conceal from me; his terror, guilt and desperation, his anger…and his sadness, in all of its unbearable, heart-breaking glory.

I couldn't stop the small sound of pain that escaped my lips when he pulled away. It _felt_ like goodbye, but the painful tightening in my chest told me that Edward seemed to see it as something much, much worse.

"Bella," he breathed, stroking my cheek. His face twisted when he read the wild distress in my eyes. I was almost hyperventilating. "I'm not leaving you. Ever." His words sounded sincere, but his eyes still retained some of his panic. I didn't say anything and Edward seemed to hear the skepticism in my silence. "I promise, Bella. I'm not going anywhere—not without you," he said more decisively this time—the dread finally draining from his features.

While he seemed to relax (though I was sure that was purely for my benefit), it was almost as if that kiss had just blasted me back into the present. I was suddenly, acutely aware of the fact that we were in a castle—the Volturi's fortress with absolutely no chance of escape. All of a sudden, the cool night air seemed to grow even colder and I shuddered.

Edward noticed, but he also seemed to pick up on that I wasn't cold. "Don't worry. We won't be here for much longer…" I was almost lip-reading his words and I guessed that was because he didn't want to be overheard. I watched him from where I stood, his beautiful angelic face now fully bathed in the moonlight flooding through the window, his coal-black eyes a strange mixture of determination and uncertainty.

I didn't blame him for being uncertain. Running from the Volturi was suicide. "Don't bother, Edward," I told him. I won't have you risking your life just to get me out of here a few months early."

Edward laughed a hard, bitter laugh. "You actually believed them when they told you that, Bella? I would have thought you more perceptive than that—you're as gullible as Alice claimed you to be." The mention of his sister seemed to bring some of the hardness back to his face. "They intend to keep you," he said matter-of-factly, growling at the thought. "But I intend to steal you away—no matter what the cost." His eyes were ablaze as he spoke, intent on mine. A shiver bolted down my spine.

He leaned in kissed me gently on the lips before he pulled away slightly and leant his forehead against mine. "I don't plan to share you with anyone. I want you all to myself, and if anyone wants to dispute that well then they'll have to deal with me." I was still a little doubtful of how long he planned to stay, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Please, Edward. Don't do anything irrational—," I stopped when Edward abruptly took two steps away from me, his eyes focused solely on the door; it was still open slightly. He seemed almost disgusted by something I couldn't comprehend. I heard it a few seconds later; the sounds of barely audible footfalls echoing down the corridor. Edward reached for my hand, winding his fingers strongly thorough mine.

Aro appeared a few moments later, a huge, too-innocent smile playing on his lips. Edward stiffened beside me.

"Ah, so have you both had a chance to clear things up?" he asked cheerfully, sounding genuinely interested. His eyes caught sight of our intertwined hands and his smile grew more pronounced, his milky red eyes sparking—a startling contrast to his pitch-black hair. His appearance always unnerved me. "So you have. I'm very pleased for you both."

"How can we help you?" Edward asked, his voice pleasant on the surface, but my newly tuned ears caught the slight hint of malice.

Aro seemed oblivious. "Ah, yes…your father wishes to talk with you, Edward. He's waiting downstairs."

"Why didn't he come himself?" I wondered.

"As it happens, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, Bella. So I told Carlisle that I would save him the trouble and tell you myself seeing as I had to come here, anyway." Edward and I had both heard it in Aro's voice; the hint of a demand—this wasn't actually a choice. Edward wasn't free to refuse.

His words seemed legitimate, but as I'm sure Edward noticed as well, his face was too honest. He was definitely up to something, and just the thought alone was enough to make my throat suddenly tighten with alarm. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly before he let go—my palm stinging where his had been—and made his way over towards the door. He turned to give me one last look of longing before he slipped through the small opening and was out of sight.

I swallowed hard, my eyes focusing on the stone grey floor. Aro's gaze always terrified me. He seemed to simply wait a few moments, and I guessed that he was waiting for Edward to be out of earshot, which made me even more terrified about what he could want.

"Bella," he said after a few moments of silence. I was so tense that the sound of his voice made me flinch in fright. He laughed, obviously amused. "Don't worry," he reassured me, still chuckling. "I'm not here to hurt you. I would never do such a thing!"

"Sorry." I grudgingly looked up, and as soon as I did, I relaxed.

"Thirsty?" he offered, still smiling.

I nodded, not really paying attention. I hadn't been hungry before, but I supposed that this was how he was keeping me under control—regular feeding. I internally cringed when I thought about that—like I was some caged-up pet of his. Of course, according to Edward, that's _exactly_ what I was.

But what puzzled me even more was why he had gone to all of that trouble just to feed me. Surely Edward wouldn't have been disturbed about watching me drink. Sure, he still hadn't really resigned himself to what I was now, but I couldn't see how Edward would object. I didn't understand at all.

I wanted to ask, but thought better of it. Mainly because—for one thing—I knew I couldn't trust his answer and—for another—I had a feeling he already knew I suspected something anyway, and didn't want to make my opinions certain for fear that it could infringe on whatever it was that Edward was planning, _if _he were planning anything at all.

I took the packet of blood from his fragile-feeling hands without question this time, following the directions he'd offered me before. I let the burning in my throat take over, my eyes clouding as I sunk my teeth into the packet, the sensation of the warm liquid running down my throat more satisfying then anything I could ever remember. Aro passed me another bag as soon as I'd drained the first and I took it without even looking, my senses overwhelmed by the wonderful smell.

I was so engorged in my food that I didn't even think of being interrupted.

I jumped when I heard a loud boom—the sound of metal hitting stone. I screeched in pain, automatically moving to clamp my hand over my ears. My ears were ringing so loudly, I couldn't hear anything else. I felt something tugging hard on the sachet of blood in my hands and instinctively jumped away, crouching in a defensive stance as my eyes darted around wildly, trying to pinpoint who had been trying to steel my food. A hazy figure jumped in front of my vision and I growled as they approached.

"No, Bella!" it roared, coming at me faster now. I launched out at it, throwing all my weight against its chest and watched, satisfied as it fell back against the wall with a loud crack that hurt my ears, but I wasn't really concentrating on the pain. I lifted my meal up to my lips once more, suddenly realizing that whoever it was that was trying to take my feed for themself couldn't have it if it was all gone. Venom violently churned on my tongue in anticipation and just before it was about to touch my lips, it was ripped clean from my hands.

I was furious.

I shrieked at the blurry figure in absolutely fury, about to pounce on them and tear them to pieces when someone latched onto me from behind, pinning my arms to my sides, making it impossible for me to move. I screamed again, ignoring the pain shooting through my head and began kicking furiously at my attacker—there were two of them now.

"Shit. I can't hold her much longer, Edward! She's really fighting."

"Rose, Alice!" the other figure called, panicked. "Help Emmett."

"_Let me go_!" I yelled, kicking as hard as I could. I felt the grip on my body tighten considerably, something binding my legs as well as I was hoisted into a horizontal position. I still kept squirming. I heard another loud boom; an explosion of dust assaulting my senses…

And then I was flying.

The wind was cool and crisp on my face—slightly refreshing—but all too soon I smelt more prey below. I could hear their hearts beating, their breathing slow, and relaxed. Most seemed to be asleep; the perfect opportunity to sneak up on them without even waking them up. I struggled as hard as I could now; the promise of more food below seemingly enhancing strength…I could feel the binding around my body loosening.

"Edward, we're losing her. I think it's all the people below. It's driving her mad." I hissed at the figure who spoke.

"Give her to me," another one commanded. I snarled as their arms reached out, sneering. As soon as they let go, I was going to run. Several heartbeats of creatures nearby pounded away loudly in my head, making it hard to concentrate on what the blurry figures were doing.

"Bella, listen to m—," I bared my teeth in warning, but it kept coming at me. I snapped at the hazy face that came into view; my jaws aching to bite as I tried repeatedly to take a chunk of its face.

"It's no use," another voice said, sounding rather desperate. "We have to get her away from the town altogether before she's even slightly reasonable."

"Bella…" one of them said, and I recognized them as the first one to attack me when I was feeding. He sounded rather upset. I growled and stopped struggling against the iron hold, hoping that maybe they would let their guard down and relax so I could break out more easily.

"There's the town limits," I heard a voice say. "She should calm down once we get done there, into that small patch of forest."

I felt the wind suddenly stop a few minutes later, the smell of moss and pine flooding my senses, and just like that, the hearts beating, the breathing all just…stopped. And the fog clouding my vision dispersed, revealing the beautiful angel sitting right in front of me; his warm, butterscotch eyes full of worry. He even looked a little scared.

I gasped when I realized who the "figure" had been, the guilt making me nauseous. "Edward?"

"Can I let her go yet?" I heard Emmett's familiar voice ask from somewhere just above my head. I could hear the smile in his voice, too. My insides twisted when I realized that I'd probably taken a snap at him as well. "Is she sane now?"

I looked down across my body my body to find that Emmett holding my torso and arms, while both Alice and Rosalie seemed to be holding my legs.

"Let her go," Edward commanded, voice bleak.

He came over towards me and knelt beside me in the grass, maintaining a small distance, his expression hard, distant. I swallowed loudly. "I'm so sorry, Edward! It's all my fault. Please forgive me. I had no idea—"

His eyes sparked at that; flashing in anger. "Forgive _you_?" he asked incredulously. "What on earth for?"

"If I'd been paying more attention, I wouldn't have attacked you and the rest of your family," I mumbled, keeping my eyes locked firmly on the ants crawling up my dress—anything that meant I wouldn't have to look at his face.

"Don't be stupid, Bella," he said harshly. I flinched. "The way you behaved was perfectly normal. That's how we all reacted in the beginning—like _monsters _react—so don't even bother apologizing."

"Edward, don't—" Alice started, but Edward cut her off with a sharp motion of his hand.

"We're already in enough trouble because of you," he snapped back at his sister, and I could imagine how furious his eyes must have been.

I felt my own temper flare up. "Don't talk to her like that!" I growled, my eyes flying up to meet his. "She's done nothing wrong! If you're angry at me, take it out on _me_. Not everyone else."

"I'm not angry at _you_," he said automatically, trying his hardest to keep his voice even. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I angry with myself."

I heard Rosalie snort behind me. "So you should be," she hissed. "Thanks to that little stunt you pulled, we are now officially criminals. Do you have _any _idea what they're going to do to us when they catch us?"

"I don't understand," I said slowly, the question burning in my throat. The horrible feeling in my gut told me that I already sort of knew the answer. "Why _did _you try and stop me feeding, anyway?"

Edward opened his eyes and I saw the sadness and guilt swirling there in the topaz depths, as well as a certain amount of revulsion. His jaw tightened and when he spoke, I could tell his teeth were clenched together.

"That wasn't animal blood you were drinking, Bella. It was human—and it was _very_ fresh."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, _sorry _that it's taken me at least two months to update. It'll never happen again—I swear. To make good on my promise, I've even gone ahead and made sure that the next chapter is already half written—only because I didn't want this to be ten thousand words long—so that should be up in a couple of weeks at the very latest. My life has been hell over the past couple of months, and I still have a ways to go. June 15th is when I'll finally finish my first semester, and with five weeks of holidays, I'm hoping that I should have this story finished by the time I start my next semester. This is probably just as well considering that Eclipse comes out soon after that—and I'm sure I'll be wanting to write about _that_, and not this story. ;) 

Again, I'm very sorry. Thanks go again to my wonderful beta, **Lomesir **for cutting through the thicket and cutting out all the unnecessary tidbits. You have no idea how much I appreciate your help. :)

We're about half-way through now. Things will really start to pick up next chapter, which is coincidentally and obviously titled: _Escape Plans_.

Any sort of praise or criticism is heartedly welcomed and will be taken into consideration. ;D

Till next time

Warui-Usagi


	7. Escape Strategies Gone Awry

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Waltz: Chapter 7**

**Escape Plans**

_Warui-Usagi_

* * *

"_Any one can give up; it's the easiest thing in the world to do. _

_But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that takes true strength."_

_-- __**Walter Winchell**_

* * *

x x x

* * *

"Should I start tracking them, Sir?" 

Demetri watched his master staring thoughtfully out of the newly-blown hole in the side of their fortress, frown lines wrinkling the pale, flawless skin of his forehead. His lips were curved down in a very characteristic pout. Demetri rolled his eyes when Aro didn't respond. He was always so caught up in his own world all the time—a world he was sure didn't extend past the imaginary capabilities of a ten year old…

He caught himself on the borderline-illicit thought, wincing when he realized it was too late. The next time he came to deliver his report on how things were progressing on his various assigned missions to his master, Aro was sure to punish him for the transgression.

Speaking of missions, he still hadn't been given orders yet. "Sir?"

Aro blinked, turning to meet his guard with wide, curious eyes. "Yes, Demetri?"

The bodyguard couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. "The Cullens, Master. Should I start tracking them?"

Aro seemed to ponder this over for all of three seconds, a wicked smile bursting across his face. "I wouldn't worry about it too much for now," he said, the milky-redness of his eyes shimmering in excitement. "Let them have their fun. Besides, who would have thought Edward would have reacted so _strongly_! I knew he would be upset that Bella wasn't being treated as a "vegetarian", but I had no idea he would do _that_! And the rest of the Cullen family, no doubt! I didn't know they all cared for her so much. A curious business, considering they were the ones who left _her_." He stared eagerly at the hole once more, obviously mulling various ideas over in his head.

"Keep an eye on them, Demetri," Aro decided suddenly, "and give me your updates on their location, significant or not."

"I understand." Demetri bowed formally before turning to leave the room. He disappeared in a flash of movement that Aro had no desire to follow.

He watched as the sun started to peek just over the horizon; the beautiful rivers of gold streaming down the vast, green hills of the Italian countryside. He exhaled, relaxing as the warmth found his skin, making it glitter like diamonds. It was truly a pity that vampires were forced to stay out of the sun when in the midst of humans—cold as they were, the sun was the only warmth they knew. Rarely were they ever solely in the company of their own kind _and_ outdoors in the sunshine at the same time. Then again, perhaps they were extremely lucky. It was good to know that they weren't allergic to daylight, as myths and legends condoned. Yes. If anything, vampires took the sun for granted.

He was pulled gently from the circle of his thoughts when the town-center's clock chimed loudly out across the small village; the signal of new day starting.

Or in the case of the Cullen's, the signal to begin the race.

Aro looked down at his sparkling hand, making one last attempt to enjoy the warmth before he left the room—people would be about soon and it did him no good to be standing in the sunlight when they finally started to stir.

Yes, the race. He would let them have their fun—their freedom—for now. It was amazing how much feeling the newly turned Bella seemed to stir in the family. She persuaded siblings to risk the strong possibilities of fall-out's with each other, and for lovers to take on an entire vampire army, all in the hopes of keeping her to themselves.

He probably would have thought it to be a courageous feet had he not already staked a claim on her as well. She would be extremely useful on the guard, no matter what power she developed. Of this he was certain. While his was a claim that was certainly far more blatant and less affectionate than the others, it was a claim all the same—a claim that Bella had promised to honor and while she may have had no intention of keeping her word, Aro did.

'_After all, a deal's a deal, Bella. I hope you have fun for the next few days, because it'll be the only fun you'll have with your family for the better part of a century.'_

* * *

x x x

* * *

"Edward?"

I sank to the ground, my legs turning to jelly beneath my body as the horror washed over me like a tidal wave. Human blood. I'd been drinking…Oh, God, what had I _done_? I hunched over, my hands tight around my stomach as if I might be sick. I tried putting my head between my knees and just breathe, but I seemed to become more hysterical at the lack of air rather than calming down. How much blood _had _Aro given me? I wasn't even half conscious for most of it, so I couldn't be sure. Five packets? Ten? _Twenty_? How many people had I ultimately killed…_murdered_—no matter how indirectly or unintentionally—by drinking that much?

I balked.

"Bella?"

I felt a cool, strong hand smooth my hair—fingers brushing down the right side of my face until they were locked firmly underneath my chin—starting to coax my gaze upward. Edward's face twisted horribly when he read the obvious distress in mine. "It'll be alright," he said softly, pulling his lips half-heartedly in a small, sad smile. He leant down on the grass and pulled me into his lap in one swift, graceful movement. "It wasn't your fault, Bella. There was nothing you could have done. There was no way of knowing."

"Of course there was!" I snapped, grudgingly pushing myself up and out of his embrace. I ignored the pain that sparked briefly in the depths of his butterscotch eyes. I didn't want to feel better about this yet, and Edward had an uncanny ability to make me forget about what I knew I'd done wrong—things that I _should_ feel guilty for doing because of the pain I'd caused, even if logically there was no avoiding it.

Like Charlie, Renee and Jake. Jacob must _loathe _me by now, I thought mournfully. How much more could he possibly hate me if he found out that I'd been involved in taking human lives? Would he accuse me of being a monster just like Victoria? Why did that _hurt_? I winced, my hands balling into fists around the fabric of my dress. The thought of Jacob's certain revulsion was like being kicked in the chest; the pain left me aching and breathless.

"I should have known they wouldn't feed me animal blood—you'd told me they were different vampires: that they didn't believe in your way of life. And after the deal I made with Aro, I should have known he would do anything to keep me nearby." I growled in frustration at my own stupidity, anxiously running my hands through my hair.

Everyone was unnaturally silent for a long moment.

"Deal?" Edward asked flatly.

My eyes instantly flitted over to Alice for the briefest moment—her expression unreadable—before I looked back at Edward again. Preoccupied as I was with my current dilemma, it took me moment to realize that she must have left _that_ part out when she was telling him how I'd come to be in this mess in the first place.

Edward realized, too.

"You mean that you actually _agreed_ to let Aro have you?" he asked, clearly horrified by the idea.

"I had to, Edward," I mumbled. "He wasn't going to change me if I didn't, and he wasn't going to let me walk out of there if I said no. I would have been killed."

His eyes blazed with anger, but his jaw clenched shut, biting off any kind of remark. Livid as he was, I knew _he_ knew that there was no alternative. His eyes closed as he took in a deep, shuddering breath; the tension in his face slowly smoothing out as he forced himself to calm down. When he opened his eyes again, they were calm, unreadable. He stared at me without saying anything; holding my gaze for what felt like forever. I found myself suddenly desperate to know what he was thinking, somewhat disturbed as his liquid gold orbs looked as if they were starting to freeze over and harden…

"We need to get moving," Rosalie said abruptly, promptly breaking me free from the spell of Edward's cold stare. I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to clear the haze in my head. "They'll be coming after us soon."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed quietly. He'd been so quiet I'd forgotten that he and Esme were there as well.

"It wouldn't matter if they did come after us, you know," Emmett said eagerly. His confidence felt strangely out of place in this conversation. "We'd still beat 'em."

Edward shook his head. "If it was only a few guards, then maybe." He was whispering so softly it sounded more like he was talking to himself. "But we've no chance against the entire army."

"Pfft," Emmett scoffed, still belligerent. "Why on earth would they send out the _entire_ guard after us? Surely Bella's not _that _important to them."

Nobody said anything.

I swallowed hard, trying to ignore how the words '_that important_' were affecting my breathing. "What…what do we do now?"

"Uh, we _leave_?" Emmett seemed extremely annoyed at having to state what he thought was obvious.

"And where would we go?" Edward snapped, suddenly furious. "We could travel all the way to the Arctic Circle and it wouldn't matter. They would _still_ find us!"

"Why are you always such a pessimist?"

Edward went on like he hadn't heard his brother speak. He looked right at Carlisle. "You know what Alec and Demetri are capable of. We can't fight that."

Carlisle hesitated and then nodded grudgingly, his face hopeless. "You're right."

I stood there, watching them all, unable to stand how devastated and _desperate _they all seemed. It hurt even more to know I was the cause of it, and the guilt once again had my insides twisting painfully. I averted my eyes, trying to hide my reaction. There had to be _something_ I could do to help. I was the reason they were all in trouble, after all. I shuddered, Emmett's words still ringing loud and clear in my head. _Was _I important to whatever it was Aro was planning? Would he really kill my entire family? I found that hard to believe, especially when I knew what kind of people were on the Volturi guard. Aro was betting too high—that _had_ to be it. It seemed ridiculous that he had so much faith in the way I would turn out…didn't it? I wasn't charismatic or strong or beautiful or even remotely psychic when I was human, so how did I stand any chance of turning into someone extraordinary _now_?

It all seemed very unlikely.

But there was something about the way Aro had looked right at me—when he'd touched my hand. His enthusiasm made it impossible to doubt him. But that didn't mean he was right…right? I also recalled Marcus and Caius, and how utterly fed up they seemed of Aro's constantly positive attitude. Did that mean that he was wrong as often as he was right? Ugh. I suddenly realized I was coming up with more questions than answers…and I was also slowly coming to the conclusion that there was only one way to get an answer—

I stopped right there, acutely aware that Alice was standing not ten feet away. I risked a sidelong glance out of the corner of my eye, and I was both surprised and relieved by what I saw. Alice looked so deep in thought, her obsidian eyes glazed over as she stared out past the jade tree tops, seeing nothing.

Yes, I was relieved…but I also knew that this would probably be my only opportunity to make a run for it.

I didn't know how far I would get, even with Alice not paying attention. I was sure I could fight off one of them, but certainly not two or three. My head was screaming at my body to move—that this was my chance to save them all. My _only _chance.

But my heart. My _heart_. I'd only just found them all…after all this time. I didn't think I could bear the thought of losing my family again, and with no promise of when or where I would see them again…if I ever _would _see them—

"We're _not_ just handing Bella over to these guys," Emmett argued, interrupting my disturbing conjectures. "Are we?"

Edward ignored him for the second time, and turned his speculative gaze on his sister. "Have you seen anything, Alice?"

I felt her start, but when she didn't answer, I hesitantly looked up at her face, and wasn't surprised by what I saw. It was blank, of course, as she stared off into space. I immediately turned my thoughts in a completely different direction, hoping with all my might that she hadn't seen what I'd been planning to do a moment ago.

"_Alice_?"

She came to with a rapid blinking of her eyes, her head tilting slightly so that she could see him. I watched her expression carefully and I instantly noticed something was off; she suddenly seemed nervous or embarrassed about something. "No, I haven't seen anything. Aro hasn't given his guard the order to come after us yet. They're just…waiting. I don't know why."

For some inexplicable reason, Edward was frustrated.

"We shouldn't be surprised," Esme reminded him, speaking up for the first time. "It's still daylight out."

Simultaneously, every one's heads craned towards the thick canopy above us. It was keeping the majority of the sun out, which was good…And this part of the forest was as far as we could get from civilization; we wouldn't run into any townsfolk here. Small glimmers managed every now and then to break through the dappled shade, sending brilliant flashes of light shattering off my skin. I watched the different faucets on my suddenly crystal-like fingers fade and brighten as I moved them, fascinated.

"So we're trapped here then until nightfall?" Rosalie asked, incredulous.

"Nope," Emmett said, a sudden grin stretching across his face. "You didn't honestly think I would be _that _unprepared when breaking into a castle full of hostile vampires just before dawn, did you?"

"When you put it that way…I suppose not," Alice admitted, eyeing him skeptically. "What _did _you do then?"

He was still smiling. "I pillaged the Volturis' coat racks."

Nobody seemed to know what to say to that, and for a minute, I could see that just about everyone thought he was joking. Except Edward. His grin was abruptly just as big as his brother's—all traces of his previous distress had vanished.

I watched as Emmett shook something from his shoulders—a satchel. Strange, but it was the first time I had noticed him carrying anything. He opened it quickly and started pulling out what looked like large spans of thick, dark grey fabric, and throwing them at each of us in turn. When he got to me—the last in the small circle—his expression faltered.

"Oh, crap! Sorry, Bella!" he exclaimed. "I guess I forgot to get you one…"

I sighed, trying to quench the absurd irritation I could feel bubbling up in my chest. "It's alright, Emmett." I was just trying to reassure him, but I didn't know what I was supposed to do without a cape. "What should I do?"

"You can always share mine," Edward said as I met his eyes, his crooked smile knocking me breathless.

"S-Sure." I was trying desperately to control my abruptly unsteady breathing. The small part of my brain that was still working logically was still trying to comprehend why there'd been such a sudden change in his mood. He couldn't be as distracted as he seemed, and my intuition told me he was still working on heavy thoughts; his eyes were unreadable. The thought was forgotten, though, when he opened his arms wide, a gentle smile still resting on his lips.

I threw myself at him eagerly without thinking, surprised when the movement sent us both crashing to the ground.

"Whoops," I muttered, too happy where I was to be embarrassed or even remotely repentant. "Sorry."

Edward laughed quietly in my ear, his cool breath tickled. "Hmmm…I'll have to get used to that." His face disappeared underneath my hair and I felt his teeth graze my earlobe. I shivered, tightening my arms around his neck. One of his arms snaked its way under my legs, the other curled tightly around my waist. He moved—the sudden, strong breeze against my face the only indicator—and I was surprised once more to find him standing again amongst his family. Edward drew the dark fabric of his cloak over my body, pinning it shut underneath my head.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled, curling more willingly against his chest as he started to move.

"The airport," someone else answered on the far side of the circle. Jasper. I couldn't see his face, but he sounded doubtful.

"Isn't that a little predictable?" Alice asked dryly.

"Yes, but we have no choice at this point," Edward replied, his voice aloof. "We need to get as far away as possible."

"Maybe if we make it hard for them to find us, the Volturi will give up," Esme suggested hopefully.

It was silent for awhile after that as everyone considered her proposal. I didn't so much see as feel everyone's reactions. The air was tense with their reservations on that particular thought. I knew, even without seeing Edward's face, that he wouldn't accept the theory for even a second; his arms tightened protectively around my waist and legs.

"Let's go. Now. While we can," Carlisle whispered, his voice full of anxiety.

"Wait a second," Alice demanded. "We'll have to cut through the village, Edward. There's no other way around."

"I understand."

"And…?" she prompted.

"And _what_?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

I heard her sigh loudly in exasperation. "There will be _people _there, Edward."

I stiffened, suddenly realizing what she was talking about.

"I _know_ that, Alice," he snapped.

"Edward," Emmett whispered as a quiet reproof. He didn't like Edward speaking to her like that anymore than I did. "She definitely has a point. What if Bella—"

"_Bella_," he snarled, taking an automatic step back, "will be fine. I won't let her go."

"You can't hold her off all on your own, Edward. You just saw what happened when we rescued her—she's got absolutely no control," Jasper rejoined.

I gulped loudly, horrified when I remembered who it was exactly I'd been attacking just a few short hours ago. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, as if it could hold me there in place. Jasper and Emmett were right. As much as I _wanted_ to control myself, I knew I _wouldn't_ be able to. And I also knew that they couldn't restrain me fully in public without creating a lot of unwanted attention. And while we were out of the main city square of Volterra, I had no doubt that the villages close by were equally well monitored and protected.

"Hold your breath, Bella," Alice whispered quietly from her position across from Edward. "Whatever you do, don't breathe in. Understand?"

"Yes," I agreed instantly. I felt Edward relax underneath my arms.

"And _you_, Edward…" Alice said more loudly this time, her voice echoing around us with a strange, fierce undercurrent that at first, I didn't understand. It took me a moment to realize that she was actually _threatening_ him. "…Need to stop acting like everyone here is against you. All we want to do is help. Bella means just as much to us as she does to you. You know that. We all _want _to protect her just as much as you do, but if you keep ignoring us like you have been, then you…_**we**_ _will lose her_."

"No," he said, and his voice was absolute.

Alice glared at him with a strange, speculative expression, her lips pulling back ever so slightly over her sharp teeth. "You think I'm _lying_?"

I heard his teeth clench together with an audible snap. "It doesn't matter what you think, Alice. That will never—" but he never managed to finish. His voice cut off abruptly with a strange choking sound. I tore the coat off from around my head, horrified when I saw his face twisting in terrible pain. The agony in his eyes was almost overwhelming.

"Edward!" I shouted, panicking, but he didn't seem to hear me. I tried to pry myself loose from his arms, but every time I moved, his arms tightened exponentially around my waist and legs, critically affecting my movement. I clawed awkwardly at his shirt, shaking him as hard as I could—anything to generate some sort of response. "What's wrong with you? _Edward_!"

"Alice," Carlisle said firmly. I watched, relieved as Edward's face slowly began to smooth out, but he couldn't quite conceal the pain in his eyes. I was startled when I suddenly found myself curled tightly into a ball up against his chest. It was a good thing I didn't _have _to breathe because in that moment I couldn't have, even if I wanted to. Absently, I realized what Edward meant when he said it felt uncomfortable to go without a sense of smell. My empty lungs suddenly felt very heavy in my chest, and now that I couldn't smell anything, I felt like I suddenly didn't know where anything or anyonewas. Uncomfortable indeed.

"What did you see?" I asked when he let me breathe.

He shook his head slowly; not in refusal, but in denial. His eyes were still wide, staring out past the trees. My eyes darted around the loose circle and I could tell everyone else was just as curious about what had just happened. Alice was in exactly the same position as she was a moment ago. Her eyes seemed to be the only part of her body that was alive—glowering furiously at her brother.

Edward ignored everyone.

"That's not set in stone, Alice!" he said suddenly, almost snarling the words.

"It will be," Alice shot back, her tone mirroring his. "It will be if you don't change your mind _right now_ and accept the fact that you can't do this alone!"

Neither of them said anything, and I assumed that they must have been continuing their argument in their minds. They both only seemed to get angrier as the seconds ticked by.

"That's enough!" Carlisle commanded. "We need to get Bella away from here as fast as possible. That's our first and _only _priority right now. Everything else can wait."

"Fine!" Alice snapped, turning an about face and storming off behind Jasper. Edward was still growling under his breath.

"Alice," Carlisle said in much softer—but still firm—voice, "call the airlines."

I watched as he quickly threw her his cell phone from the front pocket of his jeans. She flipped it open and dialed the number all within a second. I heard her speaking, but it was all in Italian, so I couldn't understand anything she was saying. "Everyone else," he continued, "I want you to stay close to Edward when running—we have to keep Bella from making us look too inconspicuous." Then he turned to look at me with a gentle smile on his face. "I know it's going to feel quite strange, but _please, _Bella. Try not to breathe, okay?"

"I'll try," I promised.

"Good. Now, we'll just wait until our flight has been settled and—"

Everyone froze when we heard Alice gasp. She stopped breathing completely as her face and eyes went completely blank. The phone slid easily from in-between her tiny fingers and into the grass. I could still hear the person on the other end chatting away.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked frantically, seizing her by her forearms. "What did you see?"

But before she could say or explain anything, Edward was already snarling so loudly that I could barely hear anything else.

"What the _hell _is going on?" Emmett demanded, angry for no more than a second before he too, seemed to suddenly realize what was happening. He tensed, leaning into a defensive crouch in front of Edward and me. Everyone else turned at exactly the same moment towards the largest break in the trees, and my reluctant eyes followed suit. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

Someone was coming for us.

I dared to breathe in—it didn't look as though we were going anywhere _away _from here any time soon, after all—and was instantly confused at the change in the air. The previously woodsy, pine-ish smell this place had was no completely covered up entirely by a strange musky, sweet aroma, that at the same time had a bitterness to it that I couldn't define. Edward was holding me recklessly close, and combined with his own, incredibly delicious scent, it made it hard for me to concentrate on exactly where the smell was coming from.

I gasped when I saw something ghost through the trees. It faded just as quickly as it had appeared, making me shiver.

"Did you see that?" I whispered to Edward. His eyes were still glued in front of him.

"Yes," he snarled, much too loudly. It made my stomach drop to the floor. He wasn't monitoring is voice which, roughly translated, meant that we had no chance of escape.

He suddenly righted himself, standing perfectly straight and still as his arms relaxed their hold on my legs and swung me behind his back. He kept his arm locked around my waist, preventing me from turning fully to see what was coming.

"You can stop fooling around now," Edward ground out from in-between his clenched teeth. Amazingly, he was able to keep his voice even. I heard everyone's breathing simultaneously stutter to a stop, mine included. "We know you're there, Demetri."

A quiet, sinister chuckle danced through the air, putting everyone on edge. I struggled against Edward's hold until he finally loosened his grip. He didn't let go completely, but enough for me to turn around and see what everyone else could. Standing there, leaning casually against a nearby tree with an incredibly cocky grin on his face was indeed Demetri. His brilliant ruby eyes—so much a reflection of my own, I was sure—were a strange mixture of excitement and hunger. I knew exactly why he felt that way—he'd been waiting for Aro to give him the command to come after us…and he was obviously looking forward to the outcome. I glared at him, disgusted. He seemed to notice my stare; zeroing in on my position behind Edward, his feral smirk stretched back even further across his venom covered teeth. His eyes bored through mine with an overwhelming, frenzied intensity, and when he spoke, it felt like the challenge was for me and me alone.

"Up for a game of hide and seek? I'm not going to count for very long, so you'd better run now while you still have the chance."

* * *

**A/N:** And, she updates! No, you're not dreaming, this is indeed an update for a story that's been pretty much dead for nearly a year, now. Explanation wise, I can offer you very little for why I've left it for so long. There's only two big ones I can think of. One, my first new laptop was stolen with the first 5500 word version of this chapter on it, and that took a huge chunk out of my enthusiasm for this story. 

And then, whatever motivation I had left, Eclipse certainly made sure it killed that off too. The possessive, 'absolutely-no-negotiating' Edward that we'd come to love and _seemingly_ understand in Twilight and New Moon suddenly mutated into this unbelievably (and also completely unrealistic), wonderful, tolerant and patient boyfriend who didn't give a toss who touched Bella anymore (apart from sadistic she-vampires trying to avenge their mates), just as long as Bella was _happy_.

C'mon! Everyone together now: WHAT THE…?!

My thoughts exactly.

Anywho, so, yeah, the disappearance of _that _Edward made me feel like the hours and hours I'd dedicated to understanding Edward's complex character were worthless (which, let's face it, it pretty much was. I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels like they were ripped off.) and that my story was pretty much wrecked.

Then, just a few days ago, when I was cleaning out my room, I found the initial plan I'd written out for this story and remembered how excited I'd been about writing it. That, and I realized that it was all extremely AU anyway, and for all intensive purposes, the end of New Moon never happened in this story. So if Edward never had a chance to give Jacob any thought, then he still would be incredibly possessive, which validates my story. Yay!

Yeah, I'm lost, too. If you can understand that babbling, then you should be a linguist. :P

Updates will come as soon as I get them done. That's the best I can do. Chapter 8 is the one I'd been dying to write from the start, so hopefully that won't take me too long. I can promise though that there certainly won't be years in-between updates anymore. I promised that I'd finish this story, and finish it I will. :D

Thank-you to those of you who held a knife to my throat as I typed. Without you, this chapter would never have been complete, and I would be dead. XD

Any comments and/or constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

Chapter 8: _Hide and Seek _will be finished ASAP. :)

Warui-Usagi


End file.
